I think This is a Bad Idea
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: They were meant for each other, but the rules weren't. A Sam and Jules Fan Fiction. Rated T for Teens. Finally Updated!
1. I think this is a Bad Idea

I don't own Flashpoint or the characters in any way! I just love this show!

_This is an extension of Eagle Two, after the kiss._

Its 2:27 am. Jules wakes up in a bed like no other. Definitely not hers, and this was definitely not her house. She rolled onto her side to check the clock and at the same motion she felt the back of her earrings she had forgotten to take out after a long, and rough day of work, pierce into the side of her neck.

Where am I? She thought, as the room was dark as the nightime sky she had drifted off in after leaving the Royal York hotel as fast as possible. She turned the other direction as she felt the presence of another individual to her side.

She looked over. "Oh no" she thought to herself, as she saw her team mate lying next to her, sound asleep and shirtless. She looked at herself and found that she was wearing much less than she knew she had gone to work in. At that moment she closed her eyes and couldn't believe what has happened. She quietly and slowly got up, while looking for her things.

"Jules?", a quiet voice sounded as she was fumbling in the dark for her clothes and purse. She looked up, afraid of what he would say to see her leaving in a rush.

"Sam, how did I get here? The last I thing I remember was.. Oh. Yeah… Sam. This is a bad idea. I belong on this team, and if.. well.. you know" .

"Yeah", Sam interrupted. "But, Jules. You are very tired. Please, just please, don't leave. I cant let you leave like this."

"Well, first thing, Im out of here" Said Jules, giving in because she knew of her state of mind after last night.

Sam crawled with a quick jerk out of bed, reaching over to her for her hand, and unexpectedly, Jules kissed his cheek softly. "I never said we had to end this, I just said that it was a bad idea."

"Oh!" Said Sam quickly jerking her still lightly dressed body his side, " Well, I know we are both tired, so maybe we just go ahead and head back to bed, you know, so we BOTH aren't called down in target practice." Sam lifted her off the ground, gazing into her brown eyes. He placed her on the bed, and she reached up, wrapping her hands around his neck, and placed a deep kiss on him, and he began to catch on.

Jules began to speak saying, "Sam, we know this cant happen, but I have to tell you, I have always cared about you, as a team mate, and a friend.

"Jules, I wish I could say the same about you." Sam said, "but I have always cared about you more than just as a friend." He leaned in for another kiss. She made it quick, and they both climbed into bed.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her chest. They fell asleep knowing that they were meant for each other… but the rules of the SRU weren't.

**Please tell me if I should continue. I know it isnt great, but I just want to know what you REALLY think of it. :D**


	2. Hot in Here

_I don't own Flashpoint or the characters in any way!_

**Another chapter to I think this is a bad idea.**

"Ughh, Five more minutes.. PLEASE!" Sam groaned as he felt the light touch of someone caressing his neck while he was trying to sleep.

"Haha, Come on Sam, Sarge needs us to be at the station by 9 for target practice. We have a long day ahead of us!" Whispered Jules.

"Fine then!" He threw his sheets back jokingly and watched Jules giggle at his attitude towards going to work.

Sam headed for the bathroom door in need of a shower hoping that Jules would follow, but no luck. As she watched him depart from the bedroom, she turned to head for the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She began to toast a few pieces of bread and put eggs on the stove when she heard Sam come out of the bathroom. She ran towards the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for Sam to walk in.

"Well, someone sure is a sexy cop!" Said Jules with laughter. It had been a awhile since she had enjoyed being around a guy like this.

" Nice, real nice. But I sure don't compare to the other cop in this room. Sexy Sniper Chick." Sam joked back.

Sam walked towards Jules holding a pearl white towel loosely around his waist. Jules grabbed his neck and began to brush her lips softly against his. Sam grabbed her waist and began to kiss back.

"I can't believe we have to be at work in less than an hour" Jules said while catching her breath. " Yeah, Well. At least you don't have to share locker rooms with a bunch of other guys." Joked Sam. He had Jules lying across the bed with his body sat beside her, and her holding onto him as if they had fallen off the sinking Titanic. "Haha" Jules said back.

"What's that smell?" Jules said as she lay beside Sam as he got dressed in his Team One Shirt and tight shorts for under his uniform. "Hold on a sec, come with me" Jules said as she grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him towards the door. "Oh my gosh!" Jules screamed as she saw thick smoke rising from the kitchen stove. A few moments later, the fire alarm went off, buzzing louder than ever. " Jules get down!" Screamed Sam. He then pushed through the smoke while covering her face to keep her from inhaling the thick, dark air. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from the cabinet below the sink, and began to spray the stove down. " Sam! Im so sorry! I totally forgot!" Jules said as she began to gasp for cleaner air, as the smoke died down. "Oh Jules! Don't worry about it! That's why I have this thing handy! It happens all the time!" Sam said to comfort her from feeling guilty.

Jules decided to clean up the mess she had made with the flaming eggs while Sam began to gather his bag for work. It was about 8:45, and time to get on down the road towards HQ. She felt awful about what had happened with her great cooking skills. Sam came from the back of the house, "Okay, lets go!" Sam said as he continued to walk by the kitchen heading out to the driveway where Jules' jeep was parked.

"Sam!" yelled Jules, "Im really sorry."

"Jules, forget about it. It just got a little _Hot in here!_ Haha!" He grabbed Jules' arm and her bag off the barstool and they continued to walk out towards her jeep, while deciding a plan of how to get to the station with no one seeing them together.

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	3. Guilt Returns

_Following Hot in Here._

"Bang, bang, Boom, Bang!" Bullets sounded as they were shot at light speed from guns fired by Team one of the SRU.

"Good Job today guys!" said Ed, as he packed up the guns ready to take them down to the trucks. "And Girl", said Jules jokingly.

"Yeah, we could never forget about the girl" Sam whispered so no one would hear except Jules. She smiled and gave him a look telling him to hush.

"So is everyone coming to the annual SRU party tonight? Asked Ed as he opened the door to leave.

"Yep, yeah, sure" various voices said.

As everyone began to pack up and leave, Sam stayed behind watching Jules over to the side polishing her gun. Once everyone was gone Sam asked Jules "Want me to give you a ride home?" She said "No", knowing she just needed to get home after the long night and hectic morning at his house. She was still feeling guilty about what had happened the night before. It was al her fault. She left Eagle Two alone for a second, and when she returned she was gone. It was all her fault. She knew it. Then she couldn't get her mind off.. That kiss. The kiss she will always remember.

Sam walked out, having second thoughts of leaving her, but knew its what she wanted.

Jules packed up and headed for her jeep and drove home. And at every turn she kept feeling even guiltier, thinking of what COULD have happened to whom she was supposed to watch over and protect. She had failed to do her job. She couldn't stand it.

When she arrived home, her eyes were filled with tears. The light makeup she had applied that morning at Sam's house was now down to her cheeks. She felt awful, just awful. No one had gotten hurt, but _What if?!?!_ She tried to act fine at work, but in the back of her mind.. She felt embarrassed. Knowing that she was not perfect. It killed her inside.

Her phone rang once. 5 minutes later it did again. She finally got up after the 3rd time. I was Sam. He was worried. He cared for her. She knew she couldn't talk to anyone on the team anymore that day. The morning was hard enough. The guilt hadn't begun strongly until she started firing her gun. She also knew that Sam was probably calling to give her a ride to the party. She wanted to go, but it made her feel awful to be faced by other teammates that looked to her for extra protection.

She fell asleep crying with no one to turn to for relief. She wanted to talk to Sam, but she just couldn't.

"Ding" The doorbell rang. Jules slowly got up after about an hour nap. She answered it. "Sam." I don't need this now. "Jules, lets go, please just come with me to the party. I want you to be there. You can just go to blow off some steam. Please!" Sam begged.

"Hold on". She went towards the bathroom to fix the makeup that had ran down her face. "See, that's what I like to see. A happy Jules, come on!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Jules said. She grabbed her keys and walked towards her jeep. "Ill drive." said Sam. "Sure, I could care less about driving right now." Groaned Jules.

They arrived at the bar, greeted by everyone with others showing suspicion into why they arrived at the same time. Jules began to blow off some of the built up guilt by having a drink. Then she took another and maybe 2 or 3 more.

"Jules!!" Sam said with curiosity. "How many drinks have you had" He asked when he saw her trying to get up, barely able to walk. "Oh, ummmm. Uh. I don't know, maybe 4 or five? Uhh." Jules said dizzily. Sam had already had about 2 drinks, knowing he would drive home he wanted to be responsible. "Jules, we have to get you home! All of the other officers laughed as they saw a drunk Jules being dragged out of the bar.

Sam pulled the jeep to the side of her house. He grabbed her arm and walked her to the door, using the key hooked to the others to get her inside. "Okay, are you okay!"? Sam asked. "Yeah, sure. Never better" Jules said, drunk more than ever.

"Jules, there is no way I can leave you-"

He was interrupted by Jules grabbing his shirt collar. Then her lips pressed firmly against his. She had no clue what she was doing. She ripped his shirt down the middle. "Jules!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh Sam, don't turn into not wanting me now!" Jules said as she took a breath of air. Sam grabbed her as her bedroom became a place of somewhere she could be protected from the guilt and heartache by a man she had begun to love.

They fell asleep with Sam holding onto Jules and her with his hand along her cheek.

She woke up to a loud bang in the kitchen. Sam was standing in the kitchen in boxers as he grabbed the coffee pot. She sat in bed. The sheets covering her cold, but internally very warm body. "Jules, Last night. You, you, you just weren't yourself. Is everything okay?" It was their day off. Team 2 was called into cover for Team 1.

"Um, yeah sure. I think?" Jules was finally beginning to see the reality of what had happened last night. Sam told her, "Jules I know what happened last night was just from the state you were in, I understand." "No." Jules answered. "It was all real."

"Hey, Im gonna go by the store, wanna come?" Said Sam.

"Um, no, Im gonna hang around here, you can come back by though. I mean, if you want." Said Jules.

She smiled as he departed from her house, and she watched him from her window as he walked and turned the corner.


	4. I need you

_Later that day._

Sam arrived at Jules' house. Her jeep was gone. There was no answer to the doorbell. He knew where she may be. He got on his bike and pedaled with great speed towards the station. No one from Team one was in sight since they all had the day off. He went straight to where he knew she went when something was up.

Her locker room was unlocked. He searched around when he found a lonely and upset Jules lying on the floor crying. "Jules!" "What's Wrong!" Sam exclaimed, dropping to his knees to be at eye level with her. "Sam. Ohhhh Sam. Why did this have to happen!" cried Jules.

"What? What happened? Tell me Jules." Sam said worriedly.

"Sam, go look on my counter. Tell me what you think." His heart was racing as he stood up and looked back down at her. He made his way to the counter when what he found shocked him. A test. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. He looked back her. He ran to her and lifted her shoulders. "Jules. I am SO sorry. I cant believe I did this to you." Sam said, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Sam, its not your fault. I haven't taken the pill for a few years now. I haven't had a reason to." Jules said feeling even guiltier.

"But Jules"-

"No, Sam. I decided to take the test once I was going through my cabinets and I found the old case of pills. I haven taken them in a while, and I was too drunk and tired to tell you." Jules said crying.

"What am I going to do?" said Jules. " Well, we can wait and see if it's a true positive." Sam tried to reassure her. " I already made an appointment, for tomorrow, after work" said Jules.

He could see that rough and tough, shoot you down Jules was scared. "We are going to do this together, I love you Jules". Sam said. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he ran his fingers through her dark, brunette hair.  


* * *

The next day of work was tough for Jules, hardly saying a word, and the others knew something was up. Ed came up to Sam. "Sam, is something wrong with Jules? She still isn't herself." Sam answered. "Awe, She's fine. She just still a little down from what happened at the Royal York. Sam started to walk away.

"Hey, Sam." Ed Called down. "Yeah", Sam turned around. " You would tell us if something was wrong, right? I know she has become closer to you than anyone." Ed inquired. Sam replied. "Of course, I would." He said as he turned and continued to walk.

Sam stopped by Jules' locker room. "Jules." Sam said when he saw her gathering her bags to head for her jeep. "Sam, I'm worried. I don't think I can do this. Will you"-

"You actually want me to come?" Sam asked as that wouldn't be something that Jules would ask normally.

"Sam. I don't have my mother. I have few female friends to turn to. I need you. Please. I cant do this alone. I'm not. I'm- I'm not perfect.

Sam nodded. And followed her to her jeep. They loaded up the back with two bags.

* * *

Sam sat in the waiting room. A doctor came forward towards him. "Are you Mr. Braddock?" "Yeah, Is Jules okay?" Sam asked. "Yes, She wanted me to come get you."

Sam headed behind the doctor when he saw Jules sitting in a small room. The doctor pointed to the room and said she would be right back.

"Jules. Is everything okay? Have you gotten any results?" He placed his hand on her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Sam. I want you to stay with me. Please." Jules said. Worried about what the doctor will tell her when she returned.

The door creaked open slowly and a doctor appeared. " Miss Callaghan"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please tell me what you think! Should I continue? Reviews please!**


	5. Together

" Ms. Callaghan." I have your results back. You are definitely pregnant. Now, If this isn't what you want, we can always think of terminating the pregnancy. I would now like to do an ultrasound to see if everything looks okay." The doctor informed. Jules was silent with her head down. "Now, How long ago do you think it was when the baby was conceived?" the doctor asked. "About 3 or 4 days." Jules replied quietly.

"Okay, then we probably wont see any heartbeat, but we can check for that later."

"Ill go ahead back out then." Said Sam as he turned towards the door.

"Sam!" Jules exclaimed. "Please stay! Please!" Sam then turned around and sat in the chair beside the examination table Jules was sitting up on. As she layed down, Sam took her hand and placed it on his lips. She looked over at him. As the doctor did the ultrasound, he stroked his hand along her arm, reassuring her.

The doctor then said. "The baby is still too young to see a heartbeat. But, I can see the formation though. Everything looks good! We wil have you come back in a few weeks to continue. If you decide to have it….."

Jules sat quietly not moving a muscle. Sam then said. "Thank you."

The doctor placed her file on the desk beside her and walked out.

"Can we please get out of here!" Jules said, grabbing her shirt and not witing for an answer. "Jules" We will get through this.

"Sam! I have ruined my life, _and_ your life!" I can't let you ruin your life because of my being stupid! I'm strong enough to be a single mom! You shouldn't have to worry about this!" Jules broke down crying.

"Jules. I don't want anyone.. but you!" He stroked her brown hair through his fingers briskly. " I want to help you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be pregnant. I need to take responsibility!" You _will not _be a single mother."

"Well, I can't terminate the pregnancy… I just can't. It's impossible for me to do that.", Cried Jules.

"We will do this together. We have known each other for a while now. You are more than just a best friend to me, and I need that." Sam said as he caressed Jules' back.

Jules couldn't say anything else. She was in shock. It seemed to early to see, or even recognize that a life was forming, and that it was Sam's. And at the moment, she couldn't dare to think of what the team will say. She will be kicked off in a heartbeat. She couldnt and she wouldn't tell a soul for at least a few months. It was just what her instinct told her to do.


	6. I Think It's Time

_A month passed._

_And another._

_It had been almost 10 weeks since Jules had gone to the doctor._

She was beginning to show. No one had said anything yet, and neither had she. It wasn't noticeable through clothing, but she could tell.

She knew she had to tell the team. There was no way around it.

Te only thing that could save her now was the fact that the others had noticed something really is going on between her and Sam. So, at least they wouldn't be in complete shock about the two of them…. Together…..wanting to raise a baby.

She and Sam traded off. Sam wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. So, they kept going back and forth to each others house almost every night. And almost every night, Jules couldn't sleep. Thinking about them. Thinking about the baby. What was she to do?

One night, she laid in bed, on her side thinking. "Sam", she said quietly. "Yeah Jules?" Sam replied. "Remember that day. That morning I met you?" Jules asked. " Haha, you mean the day you almost shot me?" Sam said jokingly. "Haha, yeah, sorry about that." Jules said. "What about it?" Sam asked. "Well, ever since then, I have never met a guy like you, and that night, at the retirement party, when you sat down beside me, I knew we would be friends. " Me too Jules, Me too." Said Sam as he dozed off.

Jules had many nights like this. Pondering through thoughts of what the past year has brought between them, and what the future will bring.

* * *

Sam walked into the SRU followed by Jules. She knew today had to be the day. She was beginning to grow at a fast pace. She wanted to be the one to set what was happening straight from the beginning.

"Briefing in five minutes you two." Greg said as he passed by them on his ways to check on Spike and his girlfriend _Babycakes_. Haha.

They nodded. Jules pulled Sam over to the side. "I have to do it today." Jules told him. "Are you sure?" Sam asked, trying to hold off this announcement as long as possible. "I think so, yeah." Jules replied, trying to second-guess herself. "I want to help you. It's my problem too. I don't want everything thrown on you." Sam told her in a stern voice. She didn't say a word.

They walked into the briefing room and listened to the plans for the day.

"Greg", Jules said with her heart pounding so loud she was sure everyone could hear it, " Can I say something?"-

"Can _we_ say something" Sam added.

"Uhh ohhh" Spike said.

Sam and Jules walked to the front of the room to Greg's podium he had set up. Jules took a deep breath, but before any words came out, Sam had already taken over.

"Jules and I as you probably know have been hanging out, or well"-

"Dating!" Interrupted Lou jokingly.

"Yeah" Jules added.

"And well, about 10 weeks ago, I went to the doctor. I am-… I am-… I'm um-.. Sam?"

"Jules and I are expecting a baby." Sam said quickly.

Everybody's faces dropped. Then all of a sudden, Ed threw all of his papers down and stormed out of the room.

Sam glanced at Jules, she nodded, and then he followed after Ed.

"Ed, come on." Sam said.

"No. I can't believe this! Look what you have done to her! Look at her Sam, and tell me you don't feel guilty. Jules is like our little sister, and when you screw with the little sister, you also screw with the big brothers." Ed yelled in a furious tone.

"But Ed." Sam said almost frightened by Ed's tone.

"No! Don't even say a word. You have ruined her for the rest of her life, and you can't take it back! She can't work while she's pregnant! You have now hurt our team. Neither of you are ready for this! I have a kid. I know how tough it can get! Ed continued.

"But Ed!" Sam tried again.

"No, you know what. I'm out of here." Ed said as he rushed out of the station in a fury, leaving Sam standing alone as he watched from down the steps Jules being hugged by the other guys.

Sam made his way back up the steps and wrapped his arms around Jules, showing the guys he truly cared for her. She looked up at him and smiled as she held his hand in front of the other guys for the first time ever. She just wished that Ed, one of her oldest buddies from the team, had felt the same way as the others.

**Okay, I don't know why, but I kinda liked this one. I think it brought a different tone. Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	7. Let's Do This

_Months passed by like cars on the freeway._

For Jules, as months passed, she got bigger. As a soon to be mother, she had so many fears, regrets, but also hopes. Being protected, helped, and led by Sam through this mess they had concluded they both caused.

Jules had not been to work in about a month, even though it seemed like she had never left. She would hang around the station, listen to the briefings, and do some cleaning around her locker room.

She would see Sam off every morning and wait anxiously for him to return to the station.

The team understood. Jules told the whole team that it was her fault, not Sam's. Even though, she was sure they still had doubts. Over the past 6 months the conversations between Sam and Ed had been short and simple. After they told the team at 10 weeks, things had just started to completely smooth out.

Jules was soon due. Sam spent most of his time off of work making sure she was okay. They spent most of their time together at her house, considering it was larger. He had moved a ton of stuff there to save trips back home.

They still had not decided what to do. Jules was nervous about getting serious, but Sam seemed even more nervous, which shocked Jules. And one night, she sat down at her kitchen table and started the conversation.

"Sam." Jules said hesitantly.

"Yeah Jules, what's up?" Sam replied.

"Well, as you know I'm due within the next few weeks, and we haven't really talked about what's going to happen, you know, with _us._" Jules said holding her breath.

"Well, let's just- for the time being- continue with this." Am said, not wanting to rush things.

"Sure Sam, Sure." Jules said, actually wanting another answer from him.

_Another week passed. And they continued their ritual of Jules taking Sam to work, and she would hang around for hours waiting for his return._

The one day Sam was on a call- bomb threat at a local gas station. When his phone rang, it was Jules' cell. He answered "Hey sweetheart, what's up, are you still at the station?"

"Sam!" She exclaimed, "I need you, now, like, NOW!

"Oh my gosh! Is it time Jules? Let me tell the Sarge!" Sam exclaimed, his heart pounding, scared to death about his girlfriend, and his soon to be born child, who they had found out, was actually a son!

"Sarge, I got the call, I have to go, NOW!"

"Okay, Sam! Best of luck, we will stop by after shift. Call if you guys need anything. Sam, GO! Sarge yelled as Sam ran towards his truck.

Sam drove like a bolt of lightening, using the sirens and lights to make his way back to her house.

When he arrived, he found a frightened, sweating, and rushed Jules sitting on her bed. Sam lifted her from the bed and grabbed the bag he had already packed for her just incase. He placed her in the front seat of the car and drove with the sirens and lights going again. On the way there, he grabbed his Blackberry from his vest, which he had failed to take off, and called her doctor to tell them she's on the way.

"Sam, Im scared. I can't help it. I cant do this! Sam, promise you will be there with me the entire time. I need you, I need you there, you can't leave me." Jules cried as she felt the pain rushing through her entire body.

"I would never leave you Jules." Sam said as he grabbed her from the truck when they pulled up to the front of the hospital. A nurse met them at the door with a wheelchair, and Sam still covered in pads, and guns, and tasers, followed at her side.

"Miss Callagahan, are you ready for this?" The nurse asked. "Will I ever be?" Jules said back, just wishing the horrible, tight pain would go away.

A couple of nurses and Sam lifted her into a bed when they arrived at the OB/GYN ward of the hospital, and they waited. As doctors and nurses entered and exited, checking monitors everytime.

Then, her original doctor entered and said everything was set. All she had to do was deliver the baby. This was when Jules couldn't stand it anymore. She broke down crying from the pain, and the thought of having to do this. Sam placed his hand in hers and she never let go.

"Okay, lets get this over with." She said, her eyes still filled with tears. "Sam, don't let go. I love you." Jules said as she took a deep breath, and looked to her side to see Sam for comfort.

This was when Sam spoke up. He said "Hold on," to the doctors. "What?" asked Jules, wanting to get this done and over with. Looking at the state Jules was in, he knew he had to do something. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box. Jules began to cry again. "Oh Sam!" He got onto one knee beside her bed and said "Julianna Callaghan, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I want this baby too also. I want to stay with you and raise this child." He took her hand in his, and placed the ring on her finger as she said, "Sam, I have been waiting for this since the day we told the team, again, I love you." He smiled and said, I wanted you to have this ring before we went through this…. Together. She smiled and wiped her tears as Sam placed a kiss on her cheek.

As the doctors got her prepped, she couldn't stand to keep thinking that in a few minutes, she would be a mother, and Sam the father.

"Okay, lets do this." The doctor said.

Sam stood up beside her bed, facing her, he looked right into her eyes. She continued to stare into his.

She began to sweat. And Sam continued hold her hand before she took control of squeezing the life out of his as the ring he had placed on her finger pierced into his skin.

Cries sounded from the arms of the doctor. Jules took a deep breath. As she sweated profusely, Sam said, "Oh Jules, great job sweetheart! You did it! He leaned over her and gave her a gentle hug. That was when the doctor handed Sam the small life she had just given birth to.

"Jules look!" Sam said quietly.

Jules sat silent trying to catch her breath until she finally said. "Sam Braddock Jr. I like it."

Sam laughed as he handed the baby to her to hold and gaze upon. Sam walked around the chair on the other side of the bed and caressed Jules' cheek as she continued to gaze at the small body in her arms.

Hours later, a knock sounded from the door. Sam stood up, as he had been doing on and off since around noon when Jules had his new son. At the door was Greg. "Hey Sam, everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just catching up on some rest." Sam whispered as he made his way back towards her bed. Greg, a father figure to Jules, came by her side and stroked her arm.

"Sam, what's this? "He said as he lifted her hand lightly off of her side. The beautiful diamond ring sparkled as it was raised into the reflection of the mirror on the wall to her side.

"Well Sarge…"-

"Sam, we will talk about this later."

"The others said they would stop by tomorrow to visit her before work, how long will she be here?" Greg asked.

"The doctors said 1 or 2 days, since both of them are healthy." Sam said with a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Ill let the two of you get some sleep." Greg said as he turned for the door. Sam didn't reply.

Early that morning all of the guys, including Ed stopped by. Jules was awake.

She tried to hide her hand with the ring as long as possible until, she reached over and Spike said, "Woah, look at that rock!" Jules smiled and Sam said, 'Well, we wanted to do this together, so we kind of have to be together." None of the guys said a word about them going against the rules, all they cared about was that Jules was okay.

"Sam, go ahead and take a few days off, you two- I mean, three, need it." Said Greg.

"Thanks Sarge," said Sam.

All of the other guys left, leaving Jules and Sam in the quiet hospital room. They sat together, for hours, staring at their beautiful baby boy.


	8. Im So Sorry

Sam knew he had tied a bond with Jules that couldn't be broken. He believed in the ring. They knew that with the circumstances of having a newborn baby, it wasn't the right time to get married. So they held off, and enjoyed having each other, and their son.

Jules was loving this. She was to soon go back to work and so was Sam. She now knew she would have ever been able to raise their son alone. She needed Sam.

One morning, Sam and Jules were both awake. Sam was cleaning up as Jules sat on the couch feeding Sam Jr.

Then all of a sudden, Sam's phone rang. He headed towards the bedroom to grab it. When he answered it, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sam Braddock?" A man on the phone asked. "This General Dubane from the military. I and the rest of the unit would like to express our deepest regrets, as I have to say your father was killed last night in a road side bomb attack." Sam couldn't say a word, he couldn't cry. He continued to breathe deeper and deeper. "We will have transport available by tomorrow for you to come and claim your father's remains." This was when Sam began to cry. "Thank you" is all he said, and he hung up the phone.

When Sam didn't return for a good 20 minutes, Jules lifted herself from the couch and walked to the bedroom where she found Sam bawling his eyes out. "Sam! What's Wrong!" She said as she placed Sam Jr. into his crib. She reached over wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I got a call. A call from the military. My father- My father he-.."

"Oh Sam! Im so sorry! Sam, how? Oh no! I can't- , I'm so sorry sweetheart." Jules exclaimed as she also began to cry.

"They need me to go to Afghanistan to claim his remains before they bring them back here." Sam said, knowing she wouldn't like the sound of that.

"You go. I will stay here with Sammie.(The nickname they had given their son.) We don't need him around what's gong on over there." Jules said worried, "You need to get there as soon as possible."

"I know. They said they need me there by tomorrow. They are setting up a flight." Sam said, still crying, knowing his father was killed by a terrorist.

"Let's get you packed up. Sam- Sam I'm- .. I'm just really sorry Sam." Jules said once more as she kissed his cheek gently.

That afternoon, she drove him to the airport, bags packed. She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to the man she loved. She knew he would be back after a few days, but she couldn't handle the thought of him not being with her.

Sam walked up to the gate to enter the loading dock for the plane. Jules stood holding Sammie in a carrier. Sam bent down to kiss him goodbye and told him to be the man of the house while he was gone. Then he placed his lips on Jules' and kept them there for minutes. He said he could stay like that for the rest of his life. She smiled as a tear dropped down her cheek.

Sam turned and walked away, taking one look back at his fiancé and son. His eyes, now filled with tears couldn't look at her beautiful face any longer. She watched as he boarded the plane and took off.

On her way home, she began to forget about what she was doing, and couldn't stop thinking about Sam. So much, that she swerved into the middle of the road and luckily didn't hit anyone.

She arrived home and placed Sammie in his crib for a nap. "Why? Why didn't I go with him? I need him. I can't do this alone." She bursted into tears. She knew she couldn't stay home all night crying. She had to blow off some steam, that always worked for her.

That night, she called the babysitter and went out. Alone. With no one there to watch after her. She walked into the first bar she could find. She ordered a drink. Then another. And a few more. By that time, she was completely drunk. She was hardly able to walk, talk or do any other normal daily functions.

That was when she decided to walk home. Al she had for her protection was her cell phone. She continued to walk when a man came from behind her.

"Hey." He said.

"Uhh, hi." She said, as she continued to walk dizzily.

"Someone sure is a bit drunk tonight I can tell." He said as he grabbed her by her waist as she began to head directly into the side of a building. This made her feel uncomfortable, but she was still so drunk, she didn't know what to do.

"Going home to anyone tonight?" He asked with a straight face as he grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than anyone she had ever tackled at work. He jerked her closer, feeling her resistance.

"No, uh- no." She said, breathing heavily, wanting Sam to appear out of nowhere and protect her.

That was when he grabbed her by her arms tighter and pulled her close to his side and across the street to a black tinted-window truck parked along side the road. She tired to scream, but he hand his hand tightly across her mouth. She was so scared. She couldn't believe what was happening. He tied her wrists and covered her mouth as she rode in the back seat of the dark truck. Her eyes were filled with tears. She wanted Sam. That's all she could think of. She couldn't remember where her cell phone was or anything. She just knew she wanted Sam.

Soon the truck came to a stop. The man got out and jerked her out of the car, covering her eyes with his hand, her wrists still tied. She felt a gun against her neck. She knew the feeling of a gun. All she could think of now was her son. Their son. She needed to be strong for him.

She felt the man push her into a room and onto the floor. She soon felt that her clothes were being ripped off. Her uncovered her eyes. It was pitch dark. All she could feel is the pain of her beating her down like she was a toy. She couldn't to cry out in pain even thought her mouth was still covered. He then untied her wrists. That was when she could feel the shape of her phone pressing underneath her back inside the pocket of her shirt lying beneath her.

The man grabbed her leg and dragged her across the room. As he turned, she grabbed the shirt and pulled it with her. He stood over her. Then he turned around. That was when she made her move. She dialed 1 into her phone which was her speed dial for Sam. She knew she couldn't talk to him, but he could hear what was going on and get her help.

The phone rang silently. Sam answered the phoe. Then the man returned to beating Jules' now limp body. She screamed and cried in pain. Sam yelled "Jules! Jules! What's going on? Jules! He immediately hung up as he heard the cry of pain coming from her side if the phone.

That was when he dialed Ed's number. "Ed! Ed! It's Sam. Something's wrong with Jules. You have to help her!" Ed frantically jumped into his car knowing that Sam was out of the country. In the car, Ed called the station. Greg was still there, finishing up files from that day.

"Greg, We have a problem. We have to track down Jules' phone. She just called Sam. He said she's in trouble." Ed yelled over the phone. "Get team one on call immediately." He continued.

"Did she say anything? Greg asked as he began to track her phone by GPS. "No, Sam said that she dialed his phone and all he could hear was her screaming." Ed said, his heart was racing as he pulled into the parking lot of the SRU. He met up with Greg as they hunted down the location of her phone.

Ed attempted to call her phone.

Jules was still lying on the floor. Her face had been beaten by the this man. Her face,…her whole body. She had blood running down from her cheek where he hit her with the gun.

She felt her phone vibrate. She reached underneath her and answered it. But, when she moved to do this. The man took his hand and slapped her across her face. She screamed with pain. Ed had heard enough.

"Got it!" Greg yelled. "104 East Street, lets go!" Ed and Greg grabbed two rifles, handguns, and vests. The other team members were on their way.

"Location confirmed guys." Ed said over everyone's radio. They had to save Jules, from whatever pain and suffering she had been going through for the past half hour.

She still laid on the floor, in a pool of blood. She had been raped and beaten by this man. All she could hope is that her team was on the way.

The only thing that reassured her was that her ring, was still on her finger. It brought her comfort that the bond was still there.

"Greg, you ready?" Ed asked over the radio as they drove up. "Lets go.", "Wordy, Spike, Lewis… stealth through front. " Guys, you see Jules, no matter her position, we get her out of there. Said Greg.

The team got up to the front door. They could hear Jules inside, screaming for help.

They took action. Wordy, Ed, and Lou all had guns raised. Greg and Spike took over getting the door down. "One, two, three" Greg whispered. They slammed into the door. No luck. That's when they heard the man scream and all of a sudden a loud bang came from a room to the side. The man had knocked Jules in the side of her head, causing her to go unconscious. They tried once more. Success. Ed ran in firing at every shot he could. A man came out of a bedroom firing at him. They stood, together at gunpoint. As Greg ran past him to find Jules beaten and lying helpless on the floor covered in blood. Wordy came up from behind the man.

"Bang ,bang!" The man then lied on the floor. A gunshot wound to his head had ended the pain he had put Jules through.

"Someone call Paramedics.. Now!" Greg yelled to the others. Lou and Spike ran towards the room when what they saw shocked them both. "Eddie, get in here" That's when Ed saw her body, still breathing but limp, lying on the floor covered in bruises and blood. She laid there, her clothes across the room. Her phone covered in blood where she had attempted to contact them for help.

Then they sat and waited.. waited for their young, spunky, sweethearted Jules to return to them.


	9. I'll Never Let Go

_They had killed him in self- defense. _

_Greg sat there, her head propped on his hand. There was no doubt she was in a coma. Her body had been beaten to the last bit. _

Paramedics arrived.

As they loaded Jules onto a stretcher, the medic gave Greg a look. A look that he would never forget. The medic looked at him and just shook his head. That was when Greg grabbed his phone

"Sam.-"

"Yeah, Sarge? Is she okay? What was going on? I need to know! Sar-" Sam yelled into the phone.

"Sam." He interrupted. "She was trying to call us because- because-"Greg began hesitantly.

He took a deep breath. "Sam we found her beaten and raped by a man. How fast can you get here."

"Oh my gosh! Sarge, I can't believe this. I'm on my to the airport right now. Someone help her. She can't be alone. And someone needs to get Sammie. Please Sarge, please. Tell her I will be there." Sam said, words flooding out of his mouth at the same speed of his driving.

"Sam I- Sam. She's in a coma. Wordy shot the guy." Greg said as tear rolled town his face.

Sam couldn't say a word.

"And Sam, Wordy has Sammie. He'll be okay. Trust me."

Sam's eyes were so flooded with tears he couldn't see the road. He still couldn't respond. Until he said. "Sarge, get off the phone. Someone needs to be next to her. She can't be alone. I promised her that much. You are the father in her life. Go be with her. NOW!" Sam yelled with fury on the other end of the line.

Greg hung up the phone as he followed with Ed, Lewis, and Spike behind the ambulance carrying her unresponsive body.

Once they arrived to the hospital and they had her in the Emergency Room Greg never left her side. He sat with his hand placed on hers for hours as she still never responded. He sat for so long that the constant beep from the heart rate monitor became unnoticeable.

Within the next five hours, still no response.

She was on pain killers. Monitors. Anything to help the doctors wake her up comfortably.

Greg had still not moved. Wordy had gone home with Sammie. Ed and the others had gone to return everything to the station and get some rest. Greg. Just sat. His hand still on hers. He had not moved. All he could do is stare at her limp, frightened body.

She had multiple bruises along her face. Her legs were brutalized. So were her arms.

That was when Sam arrived. He had flown across the Atlantic, non-stop. He ran through the halls. "Where is Julianna Callaghan's room?" He asked a nurse trying to get a quick response. She pointed to a room at the end of the hall in the trauma center of the hospital.

"Jules." He said as he bursted into tears at the door looking at her body in the worst state he had ever seen her in.

"Sam. I have been here the whole time. No response. Maybe if you- "Greg said quietly.

"Greg, you can go. You go get some rest. I'll stay here. Oh and tell Wordy thank you. Please. For me." Sam patted Greg on the back as he began to walk for the door.

"Sam, call me if anything changes." Greg said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Sam nodded as he took position in the chair beside her. All he could do is stare. Then cry. And stare a little more.

"Why couldn't she fight him off?" He thought. "Jules, I love you. Please return to us. Please. I know I can't raise Sammie alone. I just know I can't. He needs you. He needs his mother….. Julianna……I love you." He said, as he saw the ring was still on her finger. He smiled at her, tears still rolling down his face.

He grabbed her hand. Holding it tighter than ever. Kissing her hand almost every minute.

While she was laid there. She couldn't speak, she couldn't respond. She could sure hear though. That was when flashbacks came to her of what had just happened.

A man. A very big, strange man… He had just- Just- raped her. The pain. She was so scared. She couldn't feel her own body. She was numb. All she wanted was Sam to be there to protect her. She was- ,she-, was drunk. So drunk that she couldn't even try to protect herself. She was now relying on Sam to protect her. She heard his voice. She felt his touch. She felt him _protecting_ her.

That was when Sam heard a beep come from the monitor.

"Sam." She said in the quietist voice ever.

"Jules, Jules, you are awake." He smiled, his eyes filling up with even more tears.

Her body was still. Then, she tilted her head. "Sam, I know what happened. I needed you. I wanted you. The man- he- he-." She couldn't say it.

"Jules don't say it. Please." Sam said not wanting to hear what this creep had done to his fiancé. "Jules, they killed him. Wordy. He killed this jerk." Sam said quickly.

Jules smiled slightly. "Sam, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. All I could feel was him- him beating the life out of me. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. All I could think of was you and Sammie." Jules continued in a very quiet voice, still not completely alert. "What about your father?" Jules said, knowing that she had ruined this awful day even more.

"Jules, I dealt with it. I needed to get here to you though. You are what I have to look forward to now. You and Sammie are my future." Sam said.

Jules could hardly move. Blood was rushing into the thick bandages covering her all over her body. The worst pain was coming from her head. A blow to the head that had almost killed her.

A doctor walked in. "hHs she woken up yet?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go get somebody." Sam replied, his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well. I just wanted to tell you that we already did a rape exam, and all of the tests came back negative. Now, the police need to speak to you- alone-." The doctor walked out quickly trying to postpone the reply from the two f them.

"Miss Callaghan." Two policemen walked through the door.

" I think you mean Constable Callaghan." Sam said, to give them the fact that she was a cop.

"Sir, I think you need to go. This is confidential." The police said.

"No! He stays, or I give no information to you." Jules said in a furious but quiet tone.

The policemen gave in.

" You already know what happened. I was raped. That's that. My team killed him. Thanks to them. I am still alive. If that man had even another minute, I would probably be dead." Jules said trying to give as much info in one statement as possible.

"How were you feeling before this man abducted you. Were you depressed, high, drunk?" The police asked.

" Sam. Please. Please don't be mad. I love you." She said as tears rolled down her face.

Sam stared at her, knowing she had gotten drunk again out of guilt. "Sir, I had to go to Afghanistan to claim my father's remains. I left her. I left her with our newborn son. She didn't need to be alone. She was depressed. I should have been there." Sam continued.

The policemen nodded. "We will continue this later. Once you get out of here."

The departed from the room, leaving Sam with the girl he has loved for about two years now. "Jules." He said.

"Sam, Please. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She continued to cry.

"Jules, don't worry about it. Don't. I understand. It's just- just- you left Sammie."

"Im sorry! Please forgive me." Jules said crying.

"Jules, I love you. I will always forgive you. I'm just glad you're okay. Later. Later we will talk about what actually happened." He said. Then she nodded, wanting to put off that conversation as long as possible.

"I'll be right here. You get some rest." He said as he grasped her hand, hr fingers between his. She dozed off. He sat there and said, "I'll never let go."


	10. Her Past

_Days went by._

Sam had already gone to retrieve Sammie from Wordy.

Out of the 24 hours in a day, Sam spent about 22 in the hospital at her side.

Then the day came. "Miss Callaghan, you can go home now. Everything looks fine. The bruises should go away soon. If you ever need any guidance, we do have a psychologist on duty." The doctor said.

"I'll be fine" She answered, knowing she could always talk to Dr. Luria.

Sam began to gather her things, and watched as Jules sat in the bed cradling their son. He looked just as a mini-Sam: blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes.

She gazed upon him, then looked over at Sam and smiled.

He pulled her jeep up to the entrance to the hospital. He watched as a nurse pushed her through the door in a wheelchair as she held their son. He lifted her into the car and place their son in his car seat.

Once they arrived home, nothing seemed normal. She laid in bed for hours wanting to go back to work. She watched as Sam would enter, place a kiss on her forehead, check on Sammie and walk back out. This became an hourly thing for them.

She continued to walk around, even though the pain was awful.

* * *

That night, Sam laid beside her in bed. She was wearing a beautiful, thin silk sleep shirt. He continued to graze his fingers down her back. She turned to look at him.

"Sam, that night. That man." Jules said holding her breath.

"Jules. We need to talk about it. I know it's hard. I need to know though." Sam said reassuring her he wouldn't get mad.

"Well, I had a few, maybe a few more than that, drinks. I was trying to walk home, then he approached me. Next thing I knew, I was being tied up. Then, all I knew was I needed you." She said, then Sam smiled at her. "When he beat me. It was the most frightening thing I have ever endured. I have never been raped, or beaten like that in my life, except…"

"Jules, has this happened before?" He said worried about her past.

"Sam. Don't worry about it." She said as she turned the opposite direction, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Jules! He said as he flipped her body back towards him. He sat up beside her. "When has this happened before? I need to know these things. I sure won't judge you now, I love you."

"No" She replied, and just layed, facing the ceiling, not saying a word.

"Fine then." Sam said, irritated and he flipped over and closed his eyes.

"I was in high school." She said quietly.

"What?" Sam said, worried about what had happened to this girl he loved.

"It was the anniversary of my mom's death. I was at a party. Overly drunk. I was only a freshman. I had gone to a senior party, as a bet. This was when my phase of getting drunk to relieve pain started. All I did was drink. After about 5 drinks I was totally out of it. That was when-, I was raped by two seniors. Worst night of my life. Until this…

"Oh, Jules. How come you never told me?" Sam asked as he placed her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I never thought I would need to. That was the night I decided to become a police officer… I ran away after the guys left me, beaten and scared. I was alone. I called 911 as I ran down the street and hid in an alley. Then after an all-night conversation with a female RCMP officer in the back of a squad car, I saw that that was the job for me. She helped me through this rough spot. I don't think my dad talked to me for days. He met up with me at the hospital where the officer had taken me." Jules continued." So now you know. I love you Sam Braddock."

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard.

He sat for hours. Gazing upon this beautiful girl lying next to him. "Hw could anyone ever hurt Jules?" He asked himself.

He fell asleep wrapped around her. Giving her the protection she deserved, from those who took advantage of her. Those who beat up on her when she wasn't herself, but could kick their ass in her strong state of mind.

**Sorry for it being so short! I was just trying to get one topic in there though! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Why are you pushing me?

_A week passed._

Jules had begun to heal from the injuries she suffered from after that horrific night.

She hadn't been to work for months. Sam continued to head out daily for his shift at the SRU, but now she stayed behind. She had not seen her team since that night, the night that brought back frightening memories. Even then, she didn't see them… but they saw her... beaten and unconscious, and now she was scared to face them.

"Hey Jules!" Sam said as he entered the house after a long day of work. He saw her lying on the couch watching tv while feeding Sammie.

"Hey." She said as he walked in front of her and leaned over Sammie to kiss her.

"Hey buddy, you been taken care of mom for me?" He spoke to Sammie with a soft voice. Jules smiled as she looked down towards Sammie and back up into Sam's eyes.

"Everyone is excited for you to come back tomorrow." Sam said as he sat down beside her and his son on the couch, knowing he finally gets to spend all day with his fiancé now.

"Great, sure, whatever." Jules said hesitantly, not wanting to see the guys yet.

"Oh come on Jules. It wont be that bad. Ill be there with you the whole time. No one will say anything." Sam continued.

"But Sam, do you know how many times I am going to have to explain myself." Jules said. "I know, but you will just have to forget about them." Sam replied.

"So has Sarge said anything yet. You know, about _us?_ Jules said, hoping for a no.

"No, not yet. I'm sure he's getting to it though. But, he probably knows we have suffered enough grief. Don't worry about it Jules. I will handle it." Sam reassured her.

Sam then got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?" Sam asked.

"No, I was gonna feed Sammie then get started on it." Jules replied as she stood up and headed for Sammie's room. She placed him his crib and kissed his forehead. "But Sammie's tired now, so maybe it would be a good time for our romantic dinners you love." Jules said, followed by a soft laugh from Sam. "I'll get started on it. While you go get ready." Sam added.

Jules made her way to their bedroom where she began to choose her outfit for the night. She also applied the make up she never wore and tried to cover up the huge bruise on the side of her face. Every time she saw that bruise it brought back a memory from that night.

Within 30 minutes the kitchen smelled like a fancy restaurant. "Mmmm. Something smells good." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Woah, sexy sniper chick." Sam said with laughter as he froze upon her presence. She had her beautiful dark brown hair draped over her shoulders and her ring reflected off of the stainless appliances in the kitchen. "Its almost ready. Take a seat." He said as Jules turned towards her barstool and sat down, still a bit sore from the bruises on her legs.

They enjoyed a long dinner, silent from any cries or screams coming from Sammie's room. There was no talk of work, upsetting issues, or horrific topics. It was all Sam and Jules staring into each other's eyes.

"So, what else are we doing tonight?" Jules said as she gazed into Sam's eyes. "Are you up for it?" Sam asked, knowing she knew what he meant. "Sam, I have fallen off the side of a mall before, trust me. I'm up for it." She said and winked at him.

They both got up, Jules' hand in Sam's, as he lifted her off her feet and into the bedroom. She felt so comfortable with Sam. He didn't make her feel like the guilt-throbbing Jules, he made her feel like sweet Julianna. She felt free as her lips met his, him leaning over her body, caressing her face. She couldn't believe that this man was hers, all hers. She loved him. She loved the sweet smile he gave her every night before bed.

Then, he kissed her, a long passionate kiss. Not letting go. She moved towards the pillows and rested her head. After all the pain she was in, her body was now numb, but in a good way. She loved Sam. He loved her. They fell asleep wrapped him each others arms…

* * *

"Jules… Julianna… Wake up." Sam said quietly, nudging her warm body. He placed his lips on hers, waiting for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes. The second she opened them, she saw his even with hers. She kissed back.

"Okay Jules, time to get up, the babysitter should be here any minute, and we have to get a move on. Our shift starts in less than an hour.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" She said as she crawled out of bed, wrapped in a blanket Sam had placed over her. She grabbed her undershirt, and the rest of her uniform for the day.

Once the babysitter arrived, Sam gave instructions, as Jules was finishing up collecting her things. Jules and Sam kissed Sammie goodbye. Jules left the house hesitantly walking towards her jeep. She then stopped. "Sam, What do I do? What is everyone going to say? Jules asked. "Just remember what I told you. Now, lets go." Jules nodded back at him and they headed down towards the station.

She stopped at the stoplight and said, "Sam, why are you pushing me to go back to work? I thought you would be the first to keep me off my feet."

"Well, Jules we all miss you dearly, and if I have to ride with Spike one more time, and listen to his stories about Babycakes, I think _I_ might hold someone hostage!!" Sam added." Haha" Jules laughed back.

Once they arrived at the station, Jules made a quick approach, trying to avoid seeing anyone. She jetted for her locker room making it there unseen. Sam on the other hand, made his smooth, Mr. Cool entrance. He headed for the guys locker room. Once he walked in, he found Ed, Lewis, Spike ,and Wordy all getting their uniforms on for the day.

"Samtastic!" Spike yelled. Sam smiled back.

"So, Is she back? Ed asked. Sam nodded, trying to keep off the topic as much as possible.

"Man, you're lucky." Lewis added. Sam laughed, "Lucky for what?" "Oh, come on man, you know what we mean! Jules!" Spike continued the conversation. "So how is it?" Lewis asked jokingly. "How is what?" Sam asked stupidly. "And again. You know exactly what we mean." Spike said. "So, is it like High-school hottie or 40 year old virgin?" Lewis asked. "Oh god, you guys are awful." Sam replied.

They all exited from the locker room, as Sam looked down the hallway to wait for Jules. He saw her head pop out from behind the wall as the guys went the other direction. He went towards her. "Jules, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "Ughh, Im coming, I'm coming." She said as he grabbed her hand and they walked to the briefing room.

"Jules!" All of the guys yelled when they saw her walk stiffly through the doorway, still attached to Sam. He led her to her normal seat that had been left cold for the past few months. "Hey guys." She said quietly and smiled. "So how's the rugrat?" Ed asked jokingly. "Fine." She replied.

"Okay, no calls yet for today guys!" Greg said as he entered. "Cough, and girl, Cough, Cough!" Jules added. Greg nodded and smiled. Sam sat beside her, with his hand on her lap. "So, we'll do some range practice, and hit the gym." Greg continued.

Everyone stood up and headed towards the range for some quick practice.

To Jules' surprise, no one had said a word. Maybe these guys had learned some manners over the past month, she thought to herself. After almost 5 hours of practice, Sam disappeared.

"Hey Ed, have you seen Sam around? I can't find him anywhere." Jules asked.

"Nope, last time I saw him, you two were making out behind the trucks." Ed said laughing back at her.

She gave him a really deep stare, slapped his chest, and laughed.

No one knew where Sam was. She asked Greg. He said he would eventually turn up, showing no concern what so ever, like he knew where he was. Another hour passed. She searched. After another hour, she finally gave up, and went back to her locker room where what she found astounded her.


	12. I Love You

_What she found astounded her._

"Jules." A voice said.

It was Sam. She saw his beautiful face. Him. He was standing there. He was wearing a tux and holding something. A dress. A beautiful wedding dress, but it wasn't just any dress. She had seen this dress before. "That's my- ,that's my-…" She could hardly speak.

"It's your mother's dress." Sam spoke. He walked towards her. "Put it on Jules, please, we have to do this."

"What? Why now? Here? Where? What!" She couldn't even put words together into a sentence she was in such shock.

"Jules, I love you. Put it on, everything else is a surprise." He stood there, facing her. He knew it was bad luck, but he knew that nothing could be worse than some things that have happened the past few months. He helped her put on the beautiful dress, and he cringed at every sight of the thick bruises on her arms and legs.

"How'd you get it Sam?" Jules asked. "Well, lets just say, I met your father." He said, knowing that her father was mad about not hearing of the birth of their son or anything else that had happened between them.

They both stared into the mirror, and she watched as Sam came behind her and placed another diamond around her neck. She closed her eyes with a shiver, not believing what was about to happen.

"Sam, do the others know about this?"

"It's a surprise." He replied. She now knew why no one else had wondered where he was during practice.

She continued to apply make-up over the visible bruises. "I'll be right back" Sam said, as he walked out of her locker room. He entered the large briefing room built for the entire station to be in at once. This was where he found all of the guys from multiple teams dressed in suits and sipping wine. He called Greg over.

"Greg, will you do something for me." Sam asked.

"Sure buddy, what?" Greg replied.

"Her father wanted nothing to do with this… Nothing to do with our life together. I want you to escort her. Please Sarge. She needs you, you are the closest to a father she has." Sarge nodded following Sam's request.

"Oh and Sarge." Sam added. "I haven't told her about our deal yet." Sarge nodded once more.

Sam entered her locker room again. He found Jules, confident and beautiful, waiting for him.

He grabbed her hand and walked her towards the briefing room. She saw Sarge, dressed in a fine suit, with his hand out. Sam headed into the briefing room and everyone took a seat.

"Sarge, what about the rules. Did you know about this?" Jules said frantically.

"Jules. The rules have been changed. While you were gone, me and Sam had a long talk."

"But he"- Jules interrupted.

"He tried to keep this a secret. The rules are now, no on and off crazy dating. When it gets to the fact that a child and family is involved, the rules tend to bend a bit." Greg added.

Jules smiled and took a deep breath.

The doors to the briefing room opened automatically by the push of a button.

The guys turned in their chairs when they saw Jules, their so-called little sister, about to get married to their teammate, and she was dressed beautifully. She looked the most beautiful they had ever seen her.

Jules turned to Greg. "What about Sammie? I can't get married without him here." Greg pointed to the front row of the chairs where she saw Sam knelt over a carrier beside Wordy and Spike. She smiled.

That was when Sam stood back up beside a minister, and music began to play. "Jules?" Greg said as he took her arms in his. She walked as he escorted her down the aisle, and she stared at Sam in his ice blue eyes. Once they go to the front, Greg gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. Jules smiled and took her soon- to- be husband's hands.

After all the I-do's, the "You may now kiss the bride came." Jules stared into Sam's eyes, and he stared into hers and together she shared a deep, passionate kiss, knowing they would be together forever. Jules took their son in her arms and her other hand in Sam's. They walked back up the aisle followed by a whistle from Ed, and a loud yell from Lewis.

"Sam." Jules whispered as they left the briefing room. "I love you." She said as he smiled. He kissed her once more, then kissed his son. Jules stared at her ring as Sam caressed her face. She couldn't believe that the man she had a child from, had gone through a terribly terrifying part in her life with, and many other problems, was now her husband. A man to protect her, and be with her, and they still had their jobs, so they could be together…. forever.

She was now Jules Braddock. "I like it." She thought, as they turned to face their teammates who smiled back at them, proud of her for finally finding who she really was…A wife and mother.


	13. I am Happy For You

_Her wedding night was amazing. Period. _

It was 7 am, the morning after their wedding.

"Oh Jules, _wife, _wake up_."_ Sam whispered as he lay beside her in bed and the bright sun gleamed through the drawn curtains.

Jules groaned as she stretched a bit and reached for Sam. He grabbed her hand with one hand, and her cheek in the other and gently kissed her hoping that would get her up.

She smiled and started to crawl out of bed, then made her way to Sammie's crib with Sam by her side.

"Hey Sammie, hey sweetie." She said as she saw him squirming around as he woke up.

"Jules, I'm gonna go ahead and get a shower, then we need to go." He said, knowing she was sort of apprehensive about going to work with her husband at her side, not knowing what the team will think now that things are set between them.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said as she laughed and smiled. Sam smiled back and winked as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Sam pass the dang shampoo!" She said as the hot water beat down upon her back, and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe this Jules. I just- I just cant believe that I am finally with you. I love you."

"I love you too Sam. I also think that Sarge would love that we both didn't show up with wet hair and no clothes on because we didn't have time to get ready!" Jules commented back.

" I wouldn't mind!" Sam continued as he laughed at her crazy comments and rants about everything.

* * *

"Okay the babysitter should be here any minute." Jules said as she grabbed her Blackberry and water.

"So…. Sammie… Who's gonna be the next SRU Sniper following your mom? Huh? I think you. Yeah, Sniper Sammie Braddock, that works. Haha." Sam said quietly as Jules was in the kitchen.

Once the babysitter arrived, Sam and Jules said their goodbyes to Sammie and were on their way.

The ride to the station was full of conversation about what the team might say to them, and how they were going to act. Then, there was the occasional kiss at EVERY stoplight. But then at one stoplight, they couldn't believe what happened.

In Jules' jeep, there are no windows, no top. That's when they heard... whistles coming from the car beside them, at the stoplight at the corner of Bay and Queens.

Whistles and "Yeah(s)! came from the car to their right, as Sam was leaning over from the passenger seat making out with Jules as she fought to also keep her eyes on the light. They both looked over to see the immature individual that couldn't just keep their eyes on the road.

"Oh… my gosh! You guys act like 1st graders!" Jules yelled as she saw Ed driving a car filled with Spike and Wordy. They were making kissy faces and honking the horn at them, making a scene in the middle of the city.

"Nice, real nice." Ed said to Sam, laughing to the other guys. Then Spike yelled out the window, "Hey Jules, I think we might have to leave the mics and headsets on if you two ride together!" Jules gave him a "oh shut up" smirk back.

"Hey Ed." Sam yelled as the stoplight turned green on their side of the road. "What?" Ed yelled back. "You might wanna go!" He screamed as Ed noticed the green light and hit the gas.

"Wow." Jules said. "That was a bit weird!" She continued to laugh as the drove the rest of the way and pulled into the SRU parking lot.

"One more kiss, since I know a lot of that won't be going on here! He said as he leaned over to her and gave her a long, deep passionate kiss.

"Okay! Let's go! Im sure Ed already told Sarge about us kissing at the stoplight! Haha!" She laughed as she and Sam walked into the SRU.

The both bolted for the locker rooms as they tried to miss seeing the other guys who were already in the briefing room.

* * *

" Hey guys" Sam said as he walked into the briefing room, Jules still getting ready.

"Samtastic! Someone scored big on heir wedding night!" Spike yelled.

Sam laughed as he walked back out in the hallway and met Jules as she came up the short staircase.

"Hey Jules. The guys are already onto us." He said as he grabbed her hand, not caring what they thought. She sighed, but then smiled at him, knowing she loved him and didn't care what the guys said.

He continued to hold her hand as they walked through the open doors and stared at the guys propped on the tables in the briefing room as they stared back, all smiling with the occasional giggle.

"Okay team, including the lovebirds, lets talk. We got a narcotics officer en route to a call, and he may need back up. So, patrol day." He said, as he looked over to see Sam sitting in the chair beside Jules with his hand in her lap. "We need to cover the local area, but keep your ears open, because we may be needed at any moment. You know your teams, lets go!"

Everyone began to walk out and head towards the trucks. Greg then called out to Sam and Jules, who were still attached at the hip, "I'm glad to see you two are happy, let's represent Team One." He said as he smiled to them and they nodded back, knowing they were lucky to still be on the team.

**Sorry for the boring nature of this chapter. There has just been so many things happening in the past chapters, I figured I would use some comic relief. ******** Should I continue?**


	14. His Message

**This chapter is for Justicerocks, my top reviewer! Thanks for the idea. I hope you like it!**

**Justicerocks gave me the idea for a chapter all about Sam and Sam/Jules' son Sammie.**

_**In this chapter, Sam is reading a note he wrote for his son to have in case anything ever happened to him while he was on duty. He wanted to have his hopes and wishes for his son saved forever incase he weren't to come home one evening. **_

**His Message**

Sam was home with Sammie, Jules was at the station, catching up on some range practice.

Sam walked over to his dresser where he searched for a small box he had put together the day Sammie was born, the same day he asked Jules to marry him. He found the box and opened it up to find a small folded piece of paper. The stationary of the paper was from St. Simon's hospital where he had written this in Jules' room as she was asleep.

He unfolded it and smiled. He then walked back over to Sammie's crib, when he leaned over him and said, "Sammie, I just wanted to read this to you. I love you, and your mom very much, and I want you two to know that." He then began to read the note he wrote for his son to have if he were to not return at any time.

The note read:

Dear Sammie,

That morning… your mother called me… I was on a call. I dropped everything and ran because I knew that the most important thing in my life was happening, you were about to be born. I was full of many emotions and so was your mom. I was excited, but so anxious to hold you in my arms. _Sammie looked up at Sam._ I remember that day as clear as the blue sky. I remember your mommy was ready, ready for you and so was I. But, that was when I asked her marry me. As I told you, this was the best day of my life. That day, I became part of a family of my own, a family to take care of. Being a part of the SRU is a very dangerous, risky, but wonderful job, that's why, Sammie…_Sammie continued to look up as a tear rolled down Sam's cheek…_ if anything were to ever happen to me, you have to be the man of the house. Your mom needs you. I also wanted to tell you about some of our friends that you could always turn to, if I wasn't here. _Tears continued to roll down his cheeks._ If you ever need anything, go to Greg. He's our go-to guy for anything that is bothering us. Jules says he's the father in her life. See what I mean… great guy. Then, you always have Ed. He saved your mom. She was in trouble, so Ed was to the rescue since I wasn't here. _He began to think of that night._ _Another tear. _Then Wordy, hes a great guy. Loves his family. Just like I do. Then Spike, haha, hes hilarious. Hes married to his robot, Babycakes. And Lou, always, always, always less lethal. I think he was meant to be the good guy. Haha, _he continued to try to laugh off the tears of this emotional moment with his son._ So, I just want you to know. I love you Sammie. And I love your mother. Nothing will ever let that end. _He leaned over and kissed his son on his cheek as he heard a voice. _

"Sam?" Jules called around the house.

"Hey sweetheart." He said as she walked towards him in Sammie's room.

Sam turned his body to wrap behind hers and kissed her neck from behind. She smiled. "So how was your day off with Sammie?"

"Great, just great." He said as he smiled and rested his head on her shoulder as they looked over into Sammie's crib.


	15. Resemblance and Resentment

**I had to fast forward the story a bit. It was getting to boring to write a day to day story. This chapter is about a year after the last chapter.**

_A year passed. _

The Braddock family had to have been the happiest family in Canada.

The SRU's Team One was never better. It had been a while since anyone had gotten hurt. Things were great. For Sam and Jules life was never better. They went to work together, and returned home to their son, Sammie, who was now about to turn 2.

With Sammie's second birthday, also brought him finally going to daycare when they went to work.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" Sam chanted as he and Jules grabbed him from his toddler bed and Sam shook him in the air.

"Who's gonna be a big boy today and go to daycare today? Jules asked in a sweet voice.

"M- Me!" Sammie yelped.

"Yep! Now lets get dressed and get your bag ready!" Jules said as Sam handed her Sammie's clothes for the day and began to put his favorite book and toy in his toddler size bookbag.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hold on, let me get that." Sam said as he heard his cell phone continue to ring.

"Hello? Hello?" He said when he answered the phone, there was no reply.

"Who was it?" Jules asked as he entered back into Sammie's room.

"No one answered. Guess it was a wrong number."

"Okay! Someone looks like a big kid. Sam go get the camera!" She said as she grabbed Sammie and placed him on her hip and followed Sam to the kitchen.

"Smile Sammie!" Sam said as he took a picture of him standing with his tiny backpack beside him." Jules smiled at him from behind Sam.

"You ready to go Jules? Sam said as he lifted Sammie and headed for the door. "Yeah let me get my stuff." She said as she followed behind.

_Ring, Ring._

Jules' cell phone rang on their way to taking Sammie to daycare as they made their way to work. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked as there was no answer from the other end of the phone.

"See if your caller ID registered it." Sam said.

"It says unknown number. Oh well. Someone is apparently just obsessed with us, and loves hearing our voice." She laughed.

They arrived at the daycare and saw multiple children walking in to the different rooms, following teachers, chasing after others around the halls.

"Sam, Im not too sure about this." Jules said, as any other mother would be worried about leaving their child.

"Oh, Jules. Its just that motherly feeling you are getting. This is all new to you, and me too!" Sam replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock? Is this Sammie?" A lady approached them as other kids stared at them wearing their uniforms on their way to work.

"Yep, that's us, and yes this is Sammie." Sam answered, knowing Jules wouldn't.

"Well, Sammie, once you say goodbye to your mommy and daddy, you can follow me to your new cubby and put your bag there!" The teacher, Miss Sarah ,said.

Sam and Jules knelt down, beside him and Sam said, "Okay buddy. You go and be a big boy for us." Jules nodded, and they each kissed him on the forehead.

They began to head off towards the door as they looked back and saw a kid approach Sammie who was sitting alone with a pile of blocks.

"Hey! I'm Billy, Im three." He said holding three fingers up.

"Im- Im- Im Sammie. Sammie said, studdering.

"How old are you?" Billy said, sitting down beside him, handing him a block.

Sammie held up two fingers.

Sam and Jules smiled at the sight of him making friends and continued to head out the door.

They arrived at the station.

"Hey guys!" Jules said as she entered the station, things had completely cooled down since they had gotten married.

"How's Sammie's second birthday going?" Ed asked.

"Great, we just dropped him off at daycare… He's already making friends." Jules replied.

She entered her dressing room as she nodded to Sam who made his way to the guy's dressing room.

_Ring, Ring._

Her phone rang again. Unknown number. "Hello! Who the hell is this! Say something you are gonna take the time to dial your phone!" She yelled into the phone. No reply. She hung up. Then, walked out towards the SRU lobby to see the others.

"What's up Jules." Spike said.

"Some idiot keeps calling me and Sam. No Number registers."

"Well, if you can get them back on the phone I can find it for you." Spike said.

"Haha, if they would actually get on the phone. For some reason they call and hang up. Oh well, probably just some loser with no life." Jules continued.

"Well, let me know if I can help." Spike said…Jules nodded.

"Sam, they called again." Jules said as he approached the group.

"Ugh, I hate people. You know that." Sam joked.

"Okay everyone. Patrol day. Let's gear up. Sam and Jules take East. Spike and Lou take West. Ed, Wordy. Downtown." Greg said as he walked up the stairs holding a handful of files.

"Okay, lets roll." Ed said as everyone grabbed a vest and loaded up their trucks for a day around town.

Everyone departed from the station, and began patrolling the streets but within 1 hour, Greg came on the speaker in their ears. "Okay guys, we got a call. 1208 East Dome Street. Anyone close? Sam, Jules?"

"Yeah boss. 5 minutes out. We will contact once we assess the situation." Jules said as she turned the lights on her truck."

_Beep._

Sam's phone gave an alert he received a text message. "Happy Birthday" It said. "What? What in the world?" Sam said.

"Whats wrong?" Jules asked.

"I got a text. From the 'No name freak'…. Jules… It says Happy Birthday."

"Oh my gosh. Sam check the address Greg just sent us."

"Oh Jules. Look. He picked up a location on the laptop in front of him."

"Sam!!!!!!!!! That's the daycare!" Jules yelled."

"Guys! Its at the daycare, the one Sammie's at! We just got a text. A strange one. We are on our way to the scene."Sam yelled over the headset.

"Okay, guys. Extreme caution. Hold firearms and gas, little kids on the scene. Sam, Jules. Do what you need to do." Ed said from his truck over the headset.

Once they arrived on the scene, Jules' heart was pounding. The thought of her son in trouble scared the hell out if her. "Sam. We have to get Sammie." Sam nodded, his heart pouding just as hard."

"Oh my gosh! Our son is in there!" Jules yelled to a lower ranked officer.

"Constable. We have a situation. A child is being held hostage. No one knows who the subject and hostage is. Just a man, a toddler, and a knife. We have coppers around the room, no vision though."

"A tod- toddl- toddler!!" Sam! Oh my gosh!" Jules yelled, grabbing her Remi and hooking her handgun to her leg holster and running towards the window."

"Guys, we need back up. Now. Serious. Its, a man. And a toddler. With a 's got the child hostage. It has to be, a kid in Sammie's Class. Or Sa- Sa- Sammie." Sam yelled over the headset to the other guys.

"Okay, we are here!" Ed yelled as he pulled up behind the other cops.

"Take west. Coppers had no solution. Jules took the Remi…. Ed.." Sam said, worried what was going to happen.

"Okay, Im going in." Jules yelled.

"Wait up Jules, Im coming in for back up." Ed yelled. As Sam ran towards the turck to grab another gun as he handed his off to Ed.

"Jules. I know. We need to be serious about this." Ed comforted her.

Jules came around from the inside of the hallway towards where the subject was holding a child. She could see where each classroom was in lock-down. Children were huddled in the corners, protected by their teachers. She and Ed arrived outside the classroom. She peeked in through the small window built in the door.

"Oh god! Oh no! Sam! Ed. Oh my god." She said crying as she grabbed her gun with dear life. Ed looked in the room. Sammie was being held at knife-point by a man. A man Jules had never seen before, although she could see a resemblance in someone she had seen, but could not figure out a picture in her mind, it was too blurry from the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jules! We are going in. Sarge just got here." Sam yelled, as a tear dropped from his eye. He knew he couldn't cry on the job… he just couldn't.

Jules and Ed stood at the doorway. Jules was crying vehemently, wishing she could just go in and shoot the man. "Are you ready to make entry Jules" She nodded as she wiped her eyes, raising her gun, longer than she was and finding the target in the view on her gun.

"POLICE! PUT HANDS UP! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Ed and Jules yelled as they broke through the door. She saw the man grab Sammie closer and aim the point of the knife at the child's head. "Sir, lower your weapon. I said, drop the weapon!" Ed continued to yell.

"Sammie." Jules spoke to herself.

The rest of the class was huddled in the corner, with their teacher knocked out on the floor beside them.

Another tear fell from Jules' eye.

The man grabbed Sammie as he cried for help. "Mo- o- ommy?" Sam cried out when he saw his mom standing before him. Jules cringed when she heard his voice crying out for help.

"Ed, Jules. Can you get a clean shot?" Greg asked.

"No joy", they both called out into the headset. "He has Sammie in front of him."

"Jules, Sam. We are going to get him out of there." Greg continued.

"So, I finally got you!" The man called out, calling Jules' attention.

"What do you mean?" Ed yelled.

"It was you. You don't know me. You knew my brother." He continued. "Your team took the life of my brother, now I will take the life of your kid." He continued as he knelt behind Sammie.

"Sir, Who are you. Why? Why our kid. Why us? Who was your brother?" Jules asked as tears began to roll again.

"Sarge, no solution. We need to get some information out of this guy first anyways." Ed continued.

"Sir, can we at least get the other children out of here, so they aren't at risk, at get a medic for the teacher." Ed asked.

"Fine then, kids and teacher go. No one else enters, no one else leaves. The kids get her out of here. Ed nodded to the children as these kid ranging from 2- 5 years old tried to grab their teacher and drag her into the hall.

"Sammie. Sammie. Its okay, its okay." Jules called to him as he cried in the arms of this strange man.

"Don't talk to him!!!!" The guy yelled out. "I need answers, now!" The man yelled.

"We just want our son to be okay. Sir, who are you?" Jules cried out, holding her gun to his level, Sammie still in the way.

"Do you remember. That night. A man approached you." The man yelled at her.

"You mean the asshole that raped and beat her?!" Ed growled back at him.

"Well, you killed him! Your team! You killed him!" The man yelled.

All of the memories came back to Jules. She could see the image of the man resemble perfectly with the man holding her child at knife-point.

"Well of course we did! He hurt our teammate! What did he expect? Are you the biggest idiot in the world! Of course we killed him!" Ed yelled, moving in front of Jules to protect her.

That was when Sam headed to the door. His gun raised. He saw Jules' face, distraught, and fearing the worst.

"Sir, can we let our teammate in? He wont make any moves. Trust us. He just needs to see his kid." Ed spoke.

The man made a quick nod. "He does anything stupid, your kid will pay the price!"

Jules cringed as she saw Sam run towards her facing the man.

Sam then said. "What else would there be for him? You cant just go around beating and raping women!"

"That's what jail is for. He was my twin brother. At least I would see him!"

"He raised his gun at me! Another officer took him down! We do our job, no matter the circumstances." Ed yelled at him.

"Mommy, help me." Sammie said crying. The man took his neck and yelled "Shut up!" In his face, causing him to cry harder.

"You know what, this isn't apparently affecting any of you. What about this? Huh?" the man said as he reached in his pocket to raise his gun at Sammie's head.

"Sam. Ed. I got this." Jules whispered into the headset.

"What did my son do? How can we help you now? WHAT can we do? We can't do anything!" Jules spoke, staring straight into her son's eyes.

" You took something away from me! I have to dot his, for my brother!"

"Don't you get it! He raped me! Also known as violated me! Can't you see why they did their job! I wasn't even conscious when he was killed! He almost killed me!" Jules continued yelling any screaming trying to save her son's life.

"You know what bitch! You don't care one thing for your son apparently. So why take him, when I can just kill… you!" He said as he raised his gun to her. In doing that he grabbed Sammie and lifted him over his shoulder, to prevent Sam and Ed from getting a clear shot to the man without risking Sammie's life.

"Put your gun down! Now!" Ed yelled, Sam in complete shock trying to find him in the view of his gun.

"Sir, I don't know how killing me is going to help." Jules said, hardly able to breathe.

She held her Remi up at him trying to find a clear angle. He never replied.

Jules stood. "Sammie? Sammie? Are you okay? Its mommy."

"I said, don't speak to him. Shut up!"

"Sam rubber bullet, fire now. Distract him. To left wall." Ed commanded.

Sam took a deep breath. He reached for the less lethal gun, nodded to Jules, and fired.

_Bang, Bang!_

Rubber bullets flew, that's when the man dropped Sammie on his head and ducked as he fired at any unknown target he could hit….

_Bang, Bang!_

Jules shot him in the chest. A clear shot. Perfect. She dropped the large gun and ran for her life to grab her son. Wiping his forehead of the blood that had drawn from his body when he hit the floor, she began to cry, holding him and never letting go. Sam knelt beside her. Them both in tears after the horrific trauma they had just experienced.

"Mommy, Dada. Are you 'kay?" Sammie cried.

Jules nodded , kissing him on the forehead. "Its okay Sammie, I know you were scared. Its okay. Its okay. We love you Sammie." She said as Sam leaned over her to kiss him on the forehead.

The man lied on the floor, blood rushing from the wound. Ed stood over him covering him with the large gun he yielded.

"Constable. Julianna? You know how this goes. Inspector Stainton said as he and Greg entered. "Actually, I don't know how this goes." She stated. Well, hands behind your back. Stainton said.

She handed Sammie to Sam and said, "Get him to the hospital. Ill be right there."

Sam nodded but hesitated, not wanting to leave his wife as she was being an officer, being handcuffed. He took Sammie out to the ambulance and as he was checked out, he saw his wife, being pushed out of the building with Stainton holding her hands in cuffs. She turned her head to face Sam as she was being walked in what felt as slow motion towards a police car. Greg followed behind. "Its okay Jules. He'll be okay, and I'll stay with you the whole time."

She nodded as her head was lowered into the back seat of a car, and a tear dropped from her eyes as she saw her son being hooked up to oxygen and placed in the back of an ambulance.

Her team watched as she gazed out the window of the police car. She had no way of knowing if Sammie was going to be okay……….

CAN ANYONE ELSE LIKE TOTALLY VISUALIZE THAT ENDING! I dont know why, but I can totally see it, how they do it like slowed down, and everyone staring.. :o What do you think?

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! Oh and dont worry! I love this family... just a hint! I WAS FEELING INSANELY CRATIVE SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! NO ONE SCORPIO ME!! PLEASE! REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	16. I finally realize

**Thank you ****SAR132-4**** for helping me decide to write this and the next chapter!**

**I don't own Flashpoint, the characters, or Blackberry (even though I DO own one ********)**

_Ring, Ring._

Jules' Blackberry rang and vibrated as it sat on the table in the cold bare room at the SIU as she was under investigation after one of the most stressful days at work she had ever experienced.

_Sam._ Her phone pictured on the screen.

"Jules. You need to get that. Its Sam. Its probably about Sammie. Answer it." Greg said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Her sitting there in plain clothes as they had already stripped away her uniform for evidence.

She nodded, "Hello?" She said as she answered her phone.

"Hey baby, Sammie is getting an CT Scan right now. The doctors said that he should be okay once they can get him admitted. He took a pretty hard fall to the ground. But, he's being a trooper. What about you?" Sam said worried about how she was taking to being taken into custody and being interrogated with such rough questions.

"Im fine. Just, don't worry about me… go be with Sammie, I will be there as soon as I can. I love you." She said, sort of embarrassed in front of Greg and the other Investigators.

"I love you too Jules. He will be okay. I'll call you when we get results." Sam replied.

"Okay", She said and hung up.

The investigators continued asking her questions that pertained to the shot she took, plus that night and the subject's brother.

After a million questions, and even more tears she heard the words that made her calm.

"Constable Julianna Braddock, you have been hereby cleared of any further investigation under this case. Case closed." The investigator said and smiled to her. Greg nodded and lead her out of the room as she grabbed her phone and keys and said…"Thanks Boss. Im gonna go check on my family now. I'll keep everyone updated on his condition. I just need to be with Sam and my kid right now."

Greg hugged her and nodded. He smiled as she walked away, not saying a word.

"Sam!" Jules said as she entered the hospital and saw him out in the hallway of the Children's Emergency Department. "Where's Sammie?" She said as she wrapped her arms around him, her keys hitting the back of his neck.

"He's in there. The doctors were sedating him, they said I probably wouldn't want to see them do that. So I stepped out." He said as he stroked her hair, let loose from its normal tight ponytail from work.

"Well, Im going in." She said as she pushed through the door to see her son being hooked up to IV's with two other doctors in the room.

"Mrs. Braddock." The doctor said. "We are just going to sedate Sammie for a few hours so the pain can cool down. He should be fine. Just a few bruises, nothing more than that. He may be a bit sore for a few days, but we can give him pain killers for that. You should be able to take him home by tonight." The doctor continued.

She smiled as the doctor walked out of the room and Sam followed her in. She caressed Sammie's face as she saw him asleep soundly in the small hospital bed made for children.

"Oh Sam! How could this happen? She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jules. He's going to be okay." Sam said with his arms around her waist his head on her shoulder. They sat down and just waited, they waited for hours until finally silence was broken.

"Ma-ama? Da-da?" Whispers came from the bed.

"Sammie!" they both chanted, as they jumped from their seats they had not moved from for about 4 hours.

The doctor walked in just as he heard voices coming from the room.

"Well, I see he's awake now. Here is a prescription for a pain killer use can give him until he isn't sore any more."

Sam took the small piece of paper and nodded.

"Well, once we get him unhooked, and one final check, I don't see why you can't go ahead and take him home. He should be perfectly fine." The doctor continued.

After about two hours of removing IV's and monitors, Sammie was ready to go.

"Come on sweetie." Jules said as she placed in the wheelchair and a nurse pushed him out to the SRU Truck Sam had driven there.

Sammie smiled as his mom walked beside him and he relaxed in the kid size wheelchair.

"Hey buddy! Let's go home!" Sam said, trying to ease his emotions after his roughest day ever.

"Oh gosh Sam. You drove the truck. Haha. Leave it to you! Now our kid is going to be riding with my Remi!" Jules laughed.

"Don't worry. I have a car seat!" Sam laughed back as he opened the backseat to reveal the second row of seating, which behind it, had a fenced back to block of the cargo area.

Jules laughed as Sam lifted Sammie into the car seat and she got in the front.

"Mom-my? Are you 'kay? You were cry-wing earlier." He said, still quietly.

"Im okay sweetie. Are you?" Jules said back.

"Uh huh, he said, calmly swaying his legs in the car seat.

"Happy Birthday Sammie." Jules said.

Sammie smiled.

_Ring, Ring._

Jules' phone rang.

"Hey Sarge." She said.

"Hey Jules, How's Sammie?"

"He's fine. The doctor's released him. We are on our way home now."

"Well, that's great! Listen, about today. You and Sam need to take a few days off. Today was rough. Your son needs you."

"Thanks Boss." She stated. "Hows the teacher and other students?"

"She's fine. In the hospital. Should be out in a few days. The others are okay. No other injuries. And Jules."

"Yeah Sarge?"

"Good job today. You and Sam have proven to me you can be professional. You have handled the balance between family and work perfectly. I am very proud."

"Thanks again." She said as she ended the call and looked back at Sammie.

"We get a few days off Sarge said." She told Sam.

Sam nodded.

Once they got home, Sam and Jules placed Sammie on the couch and opened a few presents with him. They could see he wasn't in any condition for fun and games so they decided to hold off the rest until the next day once he was more awake.

"Okay buddy, time for bed." Sam said as he took Sammie to his bed and Jules followed.

"I know you were scared buddy, but you have to trust that me and your mom will never let ANYTHING bad happen to you... EVER!" Sam continued.

Sammie nodded as he began to doze off in bed.

"Sam, I think what would be best for the both of us is to get a good night's sleep." Jules said as she took his hand and walked with him back to their room.

They both climbed into bed, and Sam wrapped his body from behind Jules' as if he were protecting her.

"Sam?" Jules said trying to start a conversation without having eye contact with him.

"Yeah Jules?"

"I have been thinking about it, and today made me truly realize it."

'What are you talking about?" Sam replied.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Think about what Jules is trying to tell Sam. You probably have no clue, but Im working on the new chapter RIGHT NOW! I hope you like this. Review please!**


	17. Our Plan

**And, I still don't own Flashpoint! Haha. :/**

_They are still in bed._

"Jules! What are you talking about?" Sam continued. Her still facing the opposite direction.

"Sam. I want this to be for real. I want- I want us to try again."

"Try what? What do you mean?" Sam still puzzled by this random conversation.

"Sam, the first time. We were drunk. This was all new to us. It was a shock to both of us. I wan to do this for real this time. On purpose. No mistake, no guilt." Jules said, her heart pounding not knowing what Sam would say.

"Jules? Do you mean like… like… have another kid? Like planned?" Sam said, questioning her request.

"Yeah. For real this time. So that we are BOTH ready for more than just one kid." Jules said as she finally turned around to face Sam.

"Well, It has been two years. I have never been closer to someone in my life. If you are ready for more than what we have now…. Then so am I. I think Sammie has made us stronger than ever." Sam said as he pressed his lips against hers and caressed her face.

"Then Sam. I'm ready. Tomorrow night. Planned. No more guilt. I want one thing to be on our terms."

Sam nodded to her and said, "Julianna, I love you. I love you and Sammie, and I would love another child just as much."

She smiled as she buried her face in his chest and fell asleep.

The next day was amazing, spending their first day off celebrating Sammie. It started off with a cake, then the rest of the presents, a day of relaxation and a marathon of Sammie's favorite show, _The Power Rangers._

So after the easy day, trying to forget about the rough day before, they spent quality time as a family. A true family.

Then, that night… It was the night they had _planned. _Sam and Jules made it a night that they would mark as the night they finally meant to show how much passion they had for each other.

Jules entered the bedroom, dressed in a skimpy lingerie outfit and her hair curled and make up done.

Sam sat on the bed as she walked in and said, "Sexxxxy Sniper Chick!"

She walked to him and began to kiss him passionately as he wrapped arms around her and they climbed into bed. The rest of the night felt more like a dream.

The next morning they woke up, Jules wrapped in a blanket, also known as Sam.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked her quietly.

"We wait. That's what we do. We wait. We wait and see what test results say. Lets just hope-" Jules was cut off by Sam pressing his lips against hers and saying, "I love you."

_Two weeks passed. Sam and Jules continued with their natural life of going to work, but now just leaving Sam with a babysitter. Jules said she wouldn't take that chance EVER again. _

Then, one day their shift had just ended, Jules had already gone back to her locker room as Sam was sorting bullets with Ed.

That's when she finally tested to see if their plan had worked.

After a few minutes of waiting to see results, Sam walked in.

"Hey Jules, You ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Hold on one second" She said as she tried to see the results.

"What does it say?!" He asked as he dropped his bags.

"Oh Sam! Oh my gosh!" She said as tears flooded from her eyes and she jumped in his arms. "We did it!"

"Oh my gosh Jules! That's great! Im so happy for you! This finally happened on our terms!" Sam said as he lifted her off the ground, deeply kissing her.

"Sam. Im so happy! Sammie will finally have a little sibling!" Jules said, knowing Sammie would be very happy.

"Let's get home Jules." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked to her jeep.

**Sorry for this being short! Reviews? I'm gonna update AT LEAST one more time tonight!**


	18. Prompted

**Okay, Im trying to get this story at another level. Its getting pretty boring, so its gonna be like WAY FAST FORWARDED! Haha. But, I hope you like it.**

**Please continue to review!**

**I Don't own Flashpoint, or the name "Dr. Coburn" From ER. **

A month and a half passed.

"So Jules…" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen holding Sammie on his hip.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said as she walked over to him to grab Sammie from him.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" He asked, knowing she probably hadn't knowing how bad she hated going to the doctor.

"Nah. I want to hold off until-

"Jules. You need to go. Take one of our days off and go! What would you do if-

Jules interrupted him. "Okay! I'll go!" She said, not wanting him to give her any bad thoughts.

"But, you know how I can't stand doctors, will you come?"

"Of course I will Jules. And I'll be right there. I love you sweetheart." He said as she put Sammie to his feet and deeply kissed Sam.

Sammie then spoke. "Daddy woves Maw-mmy!"

They both smiled at him and Sam said, "I sure do, buddy!"

"Well, I wove maw-mmy and daddy!" Sammie said as Sam picked him up.

"So, Jules when are you going to-

"Im calling right now! Haha!" She laughed as she was waiting for someone to answer from the doctor's office.

"Dr. Coburn's office, How may I help you?" The receptionist prompted.

"Um, yes, I need to make an appointment for Neo-Natal care." Jules answered shyly.

"Can I get your name ma'am, and have you been to our office before?

"Um yes, I have been before, it would under 'Julianna Callaghan' but I am now a Braddock." Jules answered. "Yeah, my last visit prompted the name change." She said jokingly.

"Haha. I see. Well, I have an appointment available for today at 3:15. Would that work?" The receptionist replied.

"Hold on one second." Jules said as she put the phone down. "Sam? They have an open space at 3:15 today. Could we get a babysitter?"

"Yeah Jules, Im on it." Sam replied as she made her way back to the phone.

"Yeah, that'll work." Jules answered.

"Okay, see you then." The receptionist said as Jules hung up the phone.

Around 2:30 the babysitter arrived and Sam and Jules were on their way.

On the way to the doctor Sam tried to get a conversation going.

"Listen Jules, This is great how we planned this and it was all up to us, but are you okay? You still seem nervous." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not nuts about doctors, tests and ultrasounds. They are just a bit weird. I don't know why." She said shyly.

The rest of the way there was pretty quiet. Once they arrived, in the parking lot Sam said, "Jules, I love you", and kissed her passionately and they headed inside.

"Julianna Braddock?" A nurse said as Jules was waiting in the waiting room holding Sam's hand.

She rose from her chair and looked at Sam. He nodded, then followed behind her, not letting go of her hand.

"Mrs. Braddock, I'll leave you alone to get changed into a gown. A doctor should be in shortly." The nurse said.

"Well, I'll step out so you can get changed." Sam said as he stood up.

"Sam! I wouldn't be here if you hadn't seen me with any clothes on you loser!" Jules joked.

"Well. If you insist!" Sam said jokingly back.

Once Jules was changed, Dr. Coburn entered and said, "Hello Julianna, I haven't seen you since little Sammie was born. How is he?"

"He's great. All grown up. Walking, talking. Already wishing he didn't have parents!" Jules said as she laughed.

"And Mr. Braddock. I remember last time I saw you your hand was being crushed. And you too were nothing but newly- engaged. How's married life treating you to?"

"Haha, as you can tell we are back! Its gone pretty great, if I say so myself!" Sam replied.

Jules smiled.

"Well, you remember how this goes. I'm guessing it's not a surprise this time, is it?" Dr. Coburn stated.

"Nope." Jules answered as she laid back holding Sam's hand.

"Let's get started on that ultrasound, shall we." The doctor said.

Jules laid there, Sam sat beside her as he could see her breathing heavily, kind of nervous about the doctors office, so he caressed her arm, and then stroked her hair.

"Okay, you two, everything looks great, you can breathe now." The doctor said. "I'll leave you to change back, and I'll be right back in a few minutes once I get these ultrasound images printed."

Jules nodded as she sat up and grabbed her clothes. Once she got dressed, she stood up beside Sam and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Then, when they heard a knock at the door, they quickly jerked apart and Sam wrapped his arms around Jules.

"I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" Dr. Coburn joked.

The both smiled, and Sam answered, "No, Nothing too important."

"Well, here are the images. I expect to see you in 2 months to check on things." The doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Then, Sam and Jules followed.

On the way home, Jules said, I think we can wait a bit longer to tell the team about this one, don't you think?"

Sam nodded and placed his other hand, with one on the wheel, in her lap.

**Okay! Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews please. Ill try to keep updating. ******


	19. Her Purpose In Life

**So, I fast-forwarded it a little more. Trying to get a move on people! Hope you enjoy ******** I don't own Flashpoint, or the huge family of Duggars.**

_3 months passed._

"Ughh!" Jules groaned as she walked into the kitchen. "I forgot how shitty I feel right around this time."

"Awe, I'm sorry Jules. Just remember what good will come out of it." He said, trying to cheer her up.

_The doorbell rang._

"That's the babysitter. You ready for work?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know what I have to do today, right?" Jules proposed the thought.

Sam nodded. It was finally time for her to tell the team about her pregnancy.

She collected her things for work, and kissed Sammie goodbye before she handed him over to the babysitter.

She and Sam then walked out to her jeep where Sam took the keys and they headed off to work.

On the way there, Jules asked, "You do remember what tomorrow is, don't you?"

Sam replied, "Yes, Oh yes. Our second anniversary."

Jules smiled.

"Sam, how do you think they will react this time, I mean, this was planned, its almost like I was just trying to get time off of work. "

"I think they will be happy for you!" Sam answered as he took her hand and put it to his lips.

Once they arrived at the station, they both got ready for the long day of work ahead of them, and then the whole team met in the briefing room. "Hey guys!" Jules chanted as she walked in, making her grand entrance as usual.

"Jules!" Spike yelled.

"Spike!" Jules mocked back.

As the whole team was sitting up on the tables, Sarge walked in.

"Hey Boss." The whole team said at random times.

Greg continued to look through the files he brought in with him and didn't concentrate on the side conversations that were going on between the others.

"So Jules, how's Team One's next great Sniper?" Spike asked.

"He's great, but watch out because another great rappeler is on the way too." Jules said, trying to break the news in a joke, but she was caught.

"Oh my gosh!!" Spike said as the other team members started to crowd around. "You're pregnant?! Again?" Spike continued.

"Yeah, 5 months actually." She continued. "Kevlar is slimming."

Sam approached the group and put his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Samtastic strikes again!" Spike continued to joke.

"Wow Jules. Im guessing you aren't good for anything other than breeding purposes!" Ed busted out laughing.

Wordy then said, "Yeah, who are you competing with… The Duggars?" The whole team laughed like crazy at that joke.

"Well Jules and Sam, we are all very happy for you. Have you found out if it is a boy or girl yet?" Greg asked as he approached the rest of the team.

"Nope. We find out today!" Sam answered. "Jules is hoping for a girl, but you know of course I really have no say in that! Haha."

"Okay team. Let's get started on some range practice! The hit the gym!" Greg stated.

After about 6 hours of practice and workouts, Jules' cell phone rang. It was Dr. Coburn. She signaled for Sam to follow her as they stepped out into the hallway from the gym.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hello, Julianna, this is Dr. Coburn, I have your baby's sex results in. If you want to hear them."

"We sure do!" She said as she grasped Sam's hand and he placed his lips on her cheek.

"I would like to tell you that in 4 months you will have a new….

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! For the cliffhanger! Im so sorry! PLEASE DON'T SCORPIO ME!**

**Be thinking about it. Will Jules get her wish, or will Sam get to raise two guys to follow his sexy, handsome, adorable (wakes up from daydream) legacy?**


	20. Results

**Im SOOO Sorry I made you wait! Well, here is it.. **

**I Do not own Flashpoint, or the movie Amy Jo Johnson was in **_**Islander. **_**Oh and btw that is the best movie… EVER! You have to check it out! Some parts are a bit.. umm.. well.. Rated R.. but she's one of the main characters, and its just an AWESOME movie. ******

"Julianna, I hope your happy because, you will be having a girl!" Dr. Coburn exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Sam it's a girl!" Jules yelled as she hung up the phone.

"Oh baby, I am so happy! I love you!" He said as he hugged her and kissed her in the hallway.

"I see someone got some results back!" Ed said as he was followed by the rest of the guys back to the locker room.

"Yep, The next Jules will be here in no time! You'll see!" Sam chanted to the guys and he hugged her.

"So Wordy, Im guessing we are going to have to get those play-dates planned out!" Jules joked.

"Haha, oh yes! Trust me, those girls grow up in no time! One day Im brushing my daughter's hair, the next day… Im getting slapped _with _the hairbrush! Girls. Girls." Wordy complained.

Everyone laughed as Jules thought of that mother-daughter dynamic she would soon encounter.

* * *

_That night, Jules starting talking with Sam at the dinner table._

"Sam, we need to get started on turning the guest room into another nursery."

"Yeah, I know Jules. Have you looked at any colors you like? I mean, now you know… you get that pink room you always wanted!" Sam smiled.

"Haha. Yes!" She said as she walked towards her purse to pull out a few swatches of paint colors. "I found, _Pink Moment, Roses, Ice Plant, and Vivacious Pink._"

"Well, seeing as though the rest of the house is pretty much Santarini Sky, lets pick something that accents the blue." Sam said.

"What are you? Like some interior designer… someone gets serious about his work." Jules said as she placed her lips on his.

"Oh you know I do." Sam said, still her kissing her as he placed his arms around her waist, him sitting in a chair and her standing over him. He felt her belly, not even imagining how women walk around with kids inside them…. Like kangaroos, he thought.

Then as Jules started to pull away, Sammie hobbled in.

"Maw-mmy!" He cried.

"Yeah Sweetie?" She held her stomach as she bent over to place him on her hip. He placed his hand on her stomach and said, "Where's sissy?"

Sam smiled as he stood up and said, "She's in there!", and he pointed to Jules' belly.

Sammie smiled and said, "when can I see her?!"

"In about four months." Jules replied.

Sammie nodded and smiled as Sam relieved the extra weight from Jules' hip, and took him to bed.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna chill on the couch for a bit." She said as he nodded and continued to walk Sammie to bed.

After about 20 minutes of trying to get Sammie to fall asleep, Sam finally succeeded and came out to the couch.

"Hey baby." He said as he sat beside her, wrapped one arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie? I was thinking Islander. I know how much you _love _that movie." Jules prompted.

"Oh yeah I do!" He winked at her. He took the disk and placed it in the DVD player and came back to the couch.

Once the movie began, Sam wrapped his arm around Jules as she lay down to rest her head on the couch pillow beside her. Sam then rested behind her as he placed hand on her stomach, easing the sharp cramps she continued to have.

She smiled as she dozed off, by the soothing music playing in the background of the movie. Sam continued to hold onto her like he did every night, and then later after the movie had ended, he used his SRU training, and weight lifting muscles to lift his beautiful wife off the couch, and carried her to bed. Kissing her goodnight, she never opened her eyes.


	21. Just Visiting

_3 and a half months passed._

"Happy Saturday Sweetheart!" Jules said as she walked into the kitchen, carrying the extra weight of their soon to be daughter inside her.

"How are my two favorite ladies this morning?" He said, dropping the orange juice container into the trashcan. He walked over to Jules, kissing her while placing his hand on her belly.

"Im starting to get the feeling she's ready! Haha. I was up all night feeling her kick for hours. I think Im about ready too." Jules joked as she and Sam walked to gaze at the nursery they had put together.

"Well Jules, you tell me when you get the feeling, I mean, we have vacation all week. It may be about time." Sam confirmed.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Sammie, 3 months shy of 3 years old, came running from his room holding up a piece of paper. "W-ook what I d-wew! Its me and my sissy! Imgonna be a big b-wudda"

"Awe, I love it!" Jules took the picture in her hands. "She showed it to Sam, it was a picture of him and a little girl." They both smiled.

"When is she coming home?" He asked.

"She should be here any day now buddy!" Sam replied. Sammie jumped up and down.

"Oh god, lets hope." Jules sighed.

"Mommy?" Sammie asked. "Will you still wove me?"

"Well of course I will! We both will! Nothing will EVER change that!" Jules replied as Sam picked him up.

Sammie Smiled.

"Do you wanna go somewhere today?" Sam asked Sammie.

Jules and Sam had planned to take Sammie to the station while they were on vacation, and before the baby was born. Sammie nodded.

"Do you want to go see where we work? Jules asked. Sammed nodded.

"Jules are you sure you're okay to go?" Sam stated.

"Of course I am, Ill be fine." She reassured him.

They grabbed their things and drove to the station. Sammie ran in front of them so he could push the awesome automatic SRU doors.

"Awe how cute, he wants to play with the door." Sam stated.

"Um well, I remember someone who, one their first day, spent an hour playing with it!" Jules joked back.

As they followed Sammie behind into the SRU, Jules felt an internal pain, but didn't say a word.

"Uncle Eddie!" Sammie yelled when he saw Ed standing at the desk in the lobby who then knelt down to hug Sammie.

"Hey Buddy! How ya doin?" Ed called out as he picked him up.

"Im gonna have a sister!" He bragged.

"I heard!" He said as he hugged Jules and high-fived Sam.

"So Jules, you almost done?" Ed asked.

"Phew, only a few more days or a week. Who knows. But, all I know, is my back is killing me. Hahaha." She joked.

Ed smiled back as he bobbed Sammie up and down.

"I can tell this buddy right here is excited." Ed said, pointing to Sammie.

Sammie nodded.

Then, for only a second, Jules totally zoned out. She grabbed her stomach with a quick jerk.

"Hey Jules, you okay?!" Ed said quickly, catching Sam's attention. She came right back to reality and nodded quickly.

"Jules. Really. Are you okay?" Sam checked once more.

"Jules, lets go sit down." Ed said as he and Sam led her to the couch in the Team's room.

She started to cringe with pain. As she sat down, Sammie climbing up beside her.

"Sammie!" A voice called from the doorway. It was Greg, he knelt down and lifted Sammie up in the air.

"How's our team's next great cop!?" Greg asked.

Sammie smiled and said, "Mommy is going to have my sister soon!"

Greg carried him over to Sam and Jules as they sat there, and she was in pain.

"Jules, should we call a doctor?" Greg asked.

"No, I will be fine, its just cramps. She was kicking all night." She reassured them as she continued to feel a sharp pain. "Sam, why don't you guys take Sammie to see the guy's locker room. He would like that." She suggested. "I wouldn't mind having a few minutes alone." The guys nodded giving her time to take a breath from the pain she was experiencing.

They all took Sammie away to the locker room where he go to play with the locker doors and sinks. Which, of course he was fascinated by. The SRU was very quiet that day as Team 3 was the only team on duty, and they were patrolling. Ed, Greg, Sam, Jules and Sammie were the few people actually at the station. It was almost completely quiet until after about 20 minutes of talking they heard a shrill yell come from the lobby. Sam grabbed Sammie as he and the others bolted to see where the sound was coming from.

**Okay! Hope you like it. I already have the other chapter almost finished… PEASE REVIEW! thanks**


	22. Jello and Hospitals

_They heard a scream come from the lobby,_

There was Jules, sitting on the couch, holding her belly tightly. "Okay, maybe it IS time!" She yelled to Sam as he was followed by Ed, Greg and Sammie running behind. "Sam! My water broke!" She said as she continued to have contractions.

"How close together are the contractions Jules?" Ed asked. "About 10 minutes." She answered.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Sam quickly suggested.

"No! Get her in truck, now!" Ed yelled, as he and Sam lifted her and started making their way down the stairs. Greg picked up Sammie as he asked, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, Your sister is coming!" Sammie shrieked with happiness as Greg, Sam, and Sammie sat in the backseat, Jules in the passenger seat, taking deep breaths as Ed drove. Sammie was easily calmed by the coolness of the flashing lights and sirens.

"Im so happy guys." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath. " I get to have this baby surrounded by my favorite people in the whole world. I wish the whole team could be here."

"I can do that." Greg said as he sent out a text to each team member.

She smiled back.

They arrived at the station, where they were met by the other guys who rushed in behind them as she was pushed in a wheelchair up to the OB/GYN ward of the hospital like the last time she was pregnant.

Ed, Greg, Wordy, Lou, and Spike stood with Sammie in the hallway as Jules was prepped and they respectfully let Sam join her as the waited.

"Sam. Im really nervous. I really don't like having to do this. I want you to be here. I want _everyone _to be here. These guys are my family, and I want my real family with me. You and Sammie. Then the others too,

"Mrs. Braddock." Dr. Coburn stood beside her, "Julianna. I can tell you this time may be a bit rougher on you. Your baby- your baby is – is turned. We are trying to get everything set, but like with Sammie, you delivered in a few pushes. This, this may take a while. I just wanted you to be prepared, and not shocked if it takes longer."

Jules nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. As if she wasn't already scared enough.

"Julianna, We are going to let you relax for about an hour so some of the pain killers can set in. Your friends can come in if you would like." Dr. Coburn added.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes from the tears and Dr. Coburn opened the door to let the guys in.

"Are you decent?" Spike said as he entered, not wanting anyone to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Spike, you guys can come in." She said with a giggle as she took Sam's hand.

"Mommy! Are you okay? I love you mommy!" Sammie said as he bolted through the door.

"Yeah Sweetie, Im okay. I love you too." She said back to him quietly as another tear from the fear of what was happening rolled from her eye.

"Jules, don't worry. We are all here. We will leave if you want us to though." Greg added.

"No! I want you all here. With me. I need your support. The doctor said the baby has turned, and that will make delivering her even harder! I need you guys. You are my family. My other family." She said as Sam caressed her face, making the other guys smile.

"Well, Jules. We will be right here. Nothing to worry about." Greg reassured her as the others nodded.

Greg lifted Sammie off the ground and held him on his hip.

"The doctor said I was going to rest for about an hour so the pain killers could work. Sam, do you guys want to take Sammie to the cafeteria downstairs to get something to eat? Jello?" Jules suggested.

"OH MY GOSH! They have Jello here???!!!!!" Spike shouted. "I'll take him!" He said quickly as he grabbed Sammie and was out the door in a flash.

"Okay, at least we know what makes him happy." Jules said quietly. " Babycakes and Jiggly food!"

All the guys laughed, as the more laughs made her calmer.

After about 20 minutes, Spike and Sammie entered, both carrying green and red jello. They both sat down in the chairs in the room beside Jules and waited.

Dr. Coburn entered once more. "I see you have found a way to ease Sammie… and your little friend's nerves." She laughed. "Well, the medications are seeming to be working, and whenever you are ready." She continued.

Jules cringed as another contraction came, they were even closer this time. "Sure." She said as she tried to catch her breath from the pain that was still there.

'Jules, are you sure you want us in here. We can always go wait in the hall if you would be more comfortable-" Ed began.

"Guys, sit your ass's down before I hold you all hostage with Morphine to your heads!" She yelled, already irritable from the pain she was suffering.

They all joked by raising their hands surrendering.

"Oww." She groaned with another contraction.

One nurse would enter, then leave. Then another would enter, do something, then leave. She was getting tired of this.

Then, finally Dr. Coburn entered and sat at the foot of the bed, all of the guys sat beside Jules respectfully. They each had a hand on her arm from one side of the bed. Sam sat on the other side with Greg holding Sammie, while Sam held her hand tightly, getting ready for the unbearable pain he would feel from the squeezing she put into his hand.

"Gosh, I don't think I could ever do this." Wordy stated. "My wife has done this a few times, and I think I would die." He continued as the others joked.

"Julianna, whenever you are ready, you sure do have a heck of a support team with you." Dr. Coburn stated.

"That's because they are my team. They are always here for me." She said as she smiled, looking side to side to see her "family". She nodded to Dr. Coburn as she took Sam hand on one side as Ed, Wordy, Spike and Lou took her arm firmly. "Don't you dare let go!"

She said to all of them. They all nodded back.

"Okay Julianna. Push." Dr. Coburn gave her the order as she gave off a loud groan and squeezed Sam's hand for dear life.

Greg still sat beside Sam holding Sammie. "You can do it Jules." Greg said.

Nothing.

"Try again. Push." Dr. Coburn gave another command.

"Come on Jules. Remember, um, remember how frustrated you got! Remember when Tasha wouldn't come back over the ledge with you! Use your anger. You always get angry! Use it now!" Ed suggested.

She couldn't do it. It had been multiple tries now.

"Get her in the OR now! Emergency C- Section. The baby has completely flipped." Dr. Coburn yelled to the nurses.

The nurses got her ready, and began to push her down to the OR as she was followed by her team. Sam walked beside her as she cried. "Sam, I want you to be there. I need someone with me."

"But Jules, you wont be awake." Sam told her.

"Sam, you get your ass beside me, I don't care if I'm out. I need you there. Please Sam. I want the guys to be there too, she asked the nurses. The acknowledged as everyone got ready to enter the sterile environment. Spike decided to stay back with Sammie and eat the jello. "I think I would be better off looking at Jiggly fruit then jiggly organs!" Spike said, grossing everyone out, but the rest of them agreed to stay with her, for support.

"Is there anyway I can stay awake?" She asked the other doctors.

"Yes, we can do a local anesthesia if you would like." A doctor answered.

She looked back at Sam as he held her hand tightly. Then she looked over to the rest of her team and smiled as she began feeling a bit drugged.

"Its okay Jules. We are all right here. No one is leaving. We are all a team, and when a team member needs us, we are there." Greg added.

"Sam. I love you. Sam, don't let go." She told him as she felt them beginning to cut her belly to start the surgery. She couldn't feel anything except the pressure being applied then relieved.

"Mr. Braddock?" Dr. Coburn called his attention. "I believe this belongs to you two." She said, handing him a cleaned off baby wrapped in a hospital blanket.

"Oh Jules… she's beautiful." He said as he smiled to her.

**OKAY! Pretty muc the only reason im cutting it off here is because I have no clue what to name their daughter… PLEASE, give me ideas! Ill add a new chapter in the morning! Reviews & baby names please!**


	23. Perfect

**Okay, so I held off because I needed a name. But, their little girl will now be named after a Flashpoint Fan I met. This is for you! (You'll find out the name when It actually tells you!)**

_Sam stood gazing at the beautiful life in his arms._

"Oh Jules. Im so proud of you." Greg said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled back as she laid in the OR still drugged by pain killers and local anesthesia.

"Okay, well get things finished up here and get you in recovery." Dr. Coburn said as the burse took their daughter to the newborn facility in the hospital to be monitored.

Sam rested his hand on her shoulder as Ed, Lou, Wordy and Greg stood beside her, smiling.

"Well Jules. We know who the next great Female Sniper is for Team One." Greg said as he smiled.

After about 30 minutes, Jules was in recovery awake and surrounded by her "Family". That's when Sammie flew through the doors. "Mommy!" he yelled as she signaled for him to whisper.

"Hey Sweetie." She said.

"Where's my sister? Whats her name! I want to see her!" He continued.

"Sam?" She asked, trying to finalize the name choice for their daughter.

"Emily Braddock." He said with a smile. Sammie jumped up and down with joy.

"They said you will be here for a few days to recover from the surgery." Sam added.

"Hey, Um. If you, or Samtastic, or little Sammie, need some food, or jello in particular, Im your guy!" Spike added.

All the guys laughed as Spike stood beside Jules bed holding Sammie.

"You guys don't have to stay if you don't want to, I'm good." Jules suggested.

"Jules, we aren't leaving. We are a team. We want to stay and see our new junior team member!" Wordy added. Jules smiled back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock. Here is your little girl." A nurse walked in, carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Oh Sam. She is beautiful. She's perfect." Jules said as she took her new daughter in her arms.

"I want to see!" Sammie exclaimed as Jules put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

"Sammie, this is your sister, Emily." She said as Sam reached over her to caress his beautiful daughter's face.

The baby sat there in Jules' arms, silent.

"Jules. You are a supermom." Lou stated. "I mean, a repeller, sniper, and mother! What a great mix! Haha."

_After a few hours, Jules had fallen asleep, and the guys finally went home. Sam sat with Sammie asleep in his lap all night until he finally dozed off. Emily slept in the hospital nursery filled with other babies._

_Two days later._

"Oww, gosh." Jules groaned as she felt the pain in her stomach where she had been cut open.

"Jules, stay still." Sam said as he walked back into the room. He had been in and out the past day or so, toting Sammie with him wherever he went.

"Sam, you have never been through this much pain." She stated.

"Jules, I was in the special, I think I know what pain is." Sam commented.

"Have you ever experienced child birth, no… I didn't think so!" She said back, irritated by the pain. Sam then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Jules, the doctors said you may be able to leave… by tonight. You have recovered realy well." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"Thank god! They are finally letting me walk around though. If they didn't let me get up, I would probably hold some lethal injection to my head until Greg came to negotiate me. Hahahahahahaha!" She said laughing, then cringing from the pain.

Sam laughed with her.

"Emily is great. Sammie and I just went to see her. Jules, she held Sammie's hand. It was the most sweetest thing ever.

_That night, Jules was finally allowed to go home. She was insanely happy that she could finally be with her family and new child._

**This wasn't a really good chapter for me, but oh well. Reviews please. Ill try to make the next one better!**


	24. Going As Planned

**Sorry for not adding for such a long time. I have to keep fast forwarding this because its getting majorly boring. Haha.**

_About 2 ½ years passed. Sam and Jules had the perfect family made up of them, along with their perfect kids Sammie and Emily._

"Hey Sammie! Time to get up!" Sam said as he tickled his son as he sat beside Sammie's bed. "Its your first day of school!" He continued as Sammie began to stir.

Sam reached over, started to pack Sammie's bag for the day. Then Sammie said, "Daddy! Imma big biy! I can do it!" Sam surrendered and stood up to see Jules standing in the doorway with Emily on her hip. "Look how he acts now, think about it 10 years from now. Ugh." She said. "And what about Emily. Even her, 10 years from now. Joy." She continued. "Oh Jules, you are great with teenage girls. Its something about you. They just listen to you." Sam replied as he kissed her gently.

"Emily!" Sammie screamed as he ran towards his little sister, and Jules sat her on the ground. "Im going to school!"

Emily clapped and smiled.

"Okay Sammie. We need to get a move on. Me and your mom are going to drive you to school." Sam added.

As they all walked towards the kitchen, Jules was getting her bag ready for work that day. "Hey Sam, did you hear about the new Kevlar vests?" She asked as she threw her curling iron in her bag.

"No, what about them?" He replied.

"We are getting new ones. They're thicker. And they smell better, the only problem is that they are supposedly longer, which means I will look short!" She complained.

"Sweetheart, you have always been a bit short!" Sam added as he kissed her forehead. She smirked back, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Lets go ahead and wear our uniforms there, just so if we are late, Sarge doesn't have a fit!" She said as she threw Sam's uniform at him and he almost didn't catch it.

After about 10 minutes, they had their uniforms on, except for their vests which they didn't wear until a call.

"Okay Sammie, you ready to go?" Sam asked as Sammie came towards him with his book bag. "How about my ladies? Are they ready yet?" Sam asked as he looked towards Jules lifting Emily onto her hip. "Yep!" She replied.

On the way to taking Sammie to school and Emily to a lady's house where she ran a small daycare, Jules was driving her jeep with Sam in the passenger seat. "So Sam. What do you think today's heroic act will be?" She asked, knowing some strange call would come up.

"Hmm, I don't know. What about Three monkeys holding a guy up in his own home?" Sam joked, knowing Spike could give a better theory. Jules laughed back.

Once they arrived at Sammie's school, they pulled the jeep into the parking lot and all got out. Sammie saw the hundreds of kids flooding through the front door with their bags, ready for a day of learning.

"Mommy?" Sammie said shyly. "Will you and Daddy and Emily be safe?"

'Well, of course we will! Why do you ask?" She said as she sat Sammie on the hood of her jeep and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt! You can call me if you need me." He said, trying to be another man of the house.

"Trust me buddy, you will be the first I would call!" She said, kissing his forehead and helping him to the ground.

"Okay Sammie. Ready to go?" Sam asked as he handed Emily to Jules. Sammie nodded.

"Oh, Jules. Do you have your badge just incase the school wonders why we are walking into a school full of kids with a gun holstered to our legs?" Sam asked as he took Sam's hand and they headed towards the doors. Jules nodded as she followed beside him with Emily on her hip.

As they walked to the kindergarten hall of the school, Sammie was amazed by the new sights he was seeing as the passed through the groups of staring kids.

"This is your class buddy!" Sam said as he knelt down to Sammie's level.

"Now, you be a big boy and go ahead and take your stuff to your seat." Jules said as she pointed to the chair with his name in front of it. He nodded as he kissed Sam and Jules goodbye and waved to Emily.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Braddock." A young teacher came towards them, "I'm Miss Jenkins. I see Sammie sure knows what he's doing!" She said as they all looked over at Sammie already making new friends.

(Attention moves to Sammie's table where he is holding a conversation with a few students.)

"Is that your mom and dad?" A little boy asked.

"Yeah, they work at the S-R-U." he replied.

"What's that?" A little girl at the table asked.

"They are like police officers, but they help you more." He said with a smile.

(Back to Sam and Jules)

"Well, we gotta go get this one off to where she should be." Jules said as she and Sam waved goodbye to Sammie and shook the teacher's hand, then walked out with Emily on Jules' hip.

After they dropped Emily off, they arrived at the SRU.

"Hey boys!" Jules said as she and Sam walked into the station. "Jules!" the boys yelled as they saw her walking into locker room to put her stuff away.

"So guys any calls yet?" Sam asked as he opened his locker.

"Not yet Samtastic." Spike said as he patted him on the back and lifted his foot on the bench to tie his boots.

"Okay Gentlemen! Briefing room five minutes!" Greg said as he popped his head around the doorway into the guys locker room. All the guys nodded.

Once everyone flooded into the briefing room, Greg began running through the week's plans, and what tasks were to be done that day until they got a call.

Then, after 8 hours of polishing guns, cleaning the trucks, range practice, and workouts they heard, "Team One Hot Call, Gear up Gear up."

**Okay, so as you can see, a call for Team on has just come in. Im gonna try to keep updating this, but it may get to like once a week. Sorry! Reviews**


	25. Safe

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever. Here's another chapter, enjoy ******

**Again, I own nothing, but who knows… one day many years from now. ;) **

_Team One, Hot Call, Gear Up, Gear Up._

The black SUVs rushed down the street, straight line, standard formation.

"Okay team." Greg said over the headset. "Bank robbery in progress, he has hostages, reported as 6 employees of the bank."

"Okay boss." Various voices answered.

_In Sam and Jules' Truck._

"I felt so bad this morning, Sammie seems so worried about us." Jules spoke, her hands on the wheel as she continued to follow behind Ed's bumper.

"Oh he's fine. He knows this is what we do, once he's older he wont think as much of the dangerous parts, he will be thinking of the guns and cool pants." Sam joked as he took her free hand in his.

"Yeah, well, he and Emily are at the late daycare till we can go get them." Jules replied.

_As they arrived at the bank, the team jumped from their vehicles, carrying guns to the scene._

"It's been confirmed 6 hostages." A security guard told Greg as he arrived to the scene.

"Weapon?" Greg asked as he was blinded by the evening sun.

"Gun." The security officer answered. "It looks as if he came in before the security alarm was armed about 5 minutes before closing."

"Great." Greg answered as he looked towards his team. "Jules, Wordy, Sam, Ed. Get in there. Lou, Spike, you're my second." The team branched off into their directions and worked as a whole.

"I got eyes in!" Wordy yelled as he saw Jules come behind him.

"What is that?" She asked as she looked onto the monitor. "It- It looks like a grenade!" She yelled to Greg over her headset.

"Send the footage." He said to Wordy from the truck.

"Copy." He answered.

"Spike, go go go!" Greg yelled to Spike as he grabbed hs bomb kit and headed to the scene.

"He has an employee at hand. We have to get in there." Sam yelled as he saw the scenario pictured on a small monitor.

"Sticky foam Ed." Greg said as Ed reached into the back of the vehicle.

"Ed, careful. You have to make a completely clear shot." Spike said as he followed him to the side of the bank that they had gotten open.

"Im going in, Sam, Jules, cover me." Ed said as Sam and Jules came before him, their guns raised and ready to enter. Spike followed behind to control the situation.

"Okay boss, we are in." Jules said as they came behind a thick wall where they could see the subject.

"Okay Eddie. Go!" Greg yelled as Ed pulled the trigger, shooting the foam directly to the grenade, the robber took a moment to breathe as he fell to the ground by the impact, Sam and Jules then ran to cover him with a shield as Jules jumped onto his back, Sam raised a gun over the man's head as she lifted him from the gound.

"Subject secured." Ed said to Greg as they released the hostages and Jules led the robber out of the bank, Sam following behind with his gun still raised.

He then made a move. Jules was holding behind him, his hands cuffed as Sam protected, now beside her.

The man ripped his hands from her, turning to kick her from her feet. She fell to the hard ground. "Jules!" Greg yelled as he heard a static coming from her headset as she hit the ground. "I got him boss." Sam said as he threw the man off to Ed and tried to help Jules off the ground. "No harm, I'm okay. I think." She said as she cringed with the pain to the back of her head.

"Situation resolved." Lou said as he closed up the transcript and walked out of the Mobile command post. "Subject contained."

"Jules. Jules, are you okay?" Wordy asked as he came around the corner to see her being led out of the bank with Sam by her side. She nodded as Sam and Greg walked her to the medics. "Im fine." She said as a paramedic tried to lay her back on the gurney.

"Jules this is all precautionary." Sam said as he tried to get her to lay down. She sighed as she laid back and watched Sam beside her.

_Sammie and Emily's Daycare_

"Okay class, time to go in." A daycare teacher called as she watched Sammie's class for his age play on the playground.

"Okay, Miss Jamie." The kids called out as they ran into a line to walk back into the building.

As his class walked through the halls back to the room, Sammie heard a familiar voice.

As he was walking through the halls, he saw a TV in the room where the teachers kept their things and rested throughout the day. He saw the TV, he saw the news, he saw his dad.

"Daddy?" He said as he ventured from the class line, the teacher not even noticing he was gone.

"We had quite a situation here today." Sam spoke on the TV, talking to a reporter. "A teammate of mine, my wife, Constable Julianna Braddock, was actually taken down by the subject as we walked him from the scene."

"Is she okay?" The reporter asked.

"She's being treated right now. Actually, I need to get back over there, Im sure Constable Lane can take it from here." Sam answered as he nodded and walked off.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Sammie began to cry as he saw his dad standing beside his mother on a stretcher in the background. He may not be even old enough to know how to tie his shoes, but he knew what his father was saying, he had to do something, btu first he collapsed to the floor crying.

"Sammie?" Miss Jamie walked in to see him balled up on the floor, his face red from crying.

"My mommy and daddy." He cried as she lifted his head.

"See." He said as he pointed to the TV, and the teacher saw his parents standing in the background.

"Oh Sammie, its okay." She said as she took him in her arms.

"I need to check on mommy. She's hurt." Sammie said acting like he was about 5 years older than he really was.

"We can do that, we can." Miss Jamie answered as she carried him to the front desk to grab a file of numbers. She dialed the phone as they stood in the room, the TV still playing.

_At the scene, Jules' Blackberry rang in her vest, which was lying beside the gurney in a pile along with her guns. _

"Sam. Sam get that, give it to me." She said as Sam reached down beside her to grab it.

"Hello?" She groaned into the phone, feeling a rush of pain in her head.

"Mommy?" Sammie asked as he heard her voice. "Mommy! Daddy and you are on TV, I saw you. Are you okay? You look hurt." Sammie began to cry.

"Oh Baby, Its okay. Im fine. Me and Daddy are fine." Jules told her son as she rested a hand on Sam.

"Okay. But did you get him?" Sammie asked as the teacher continued to hold him up to the phone.

"Who sweetie? Who?" Jules asked.

" The bad man." Sammie answered in a cute voice.

"Yes sweetie, we got the bad man." She giggled, holding her head in pain.

"Bye mommy, tell daddy I said be safe."

"We will Sammie, we will." She answered as Sam took her phone.

"Sam, it was Sammie. He saw us on the news." Jules told him as she tried to sit up on the gurney.

"Jules. Lay down!" Greg said as he approached them.

"Ughhh!" She groaned as she laid back down.

The sunlight continued to dim away as the medics finally let Jules up to go.

"We have to go get the kids." She said as she stormed away from the ambulance, carrying her vest and guns in her hands.

"Jules. Are you okay?" Sam asked as they threw their gear into the SUV.

"Yeah baby, Im okay." She said as she took the neck of his vest and kissed him deeply.

Ed and Spike walked by whistling. "Looks like a bang to the head doesn't affect Jules!" Ed yelled as Jules and Sam pulled apart and rolled their eyes.

"Sam, We have to go get out kids. They need us." She said as she handed hi the keys, knowing her head hurt to bad to drive.

**I hope you liked it, Im actually getting back into this story! Im probably going to update at least once more today, since I have nothing else to do! Haha. Reviews please.**


	26. Vacation part 1

**Okay, so the last chapter was more of a SRU call chapter. This chapter focuses more on Sam and Jules' family. Then there **_**may**_** be some moments between SamxJules. Enjoy.**

"Finally!" Spike yelled as the team finished their final debriefing before their week off.

"Okay team. You guys be safe, enjoy some time with your family, and be back here Monday morning!" Greg said as he closed up his files and sent the team off.

The team grabbed their things and headed home.

When Sam and Jules arrived home, they had picked up their kids from daycare and they began to pack for their first family vacation to the beach.

"Sammie, do you need any help packing?" Jules asked as she threw a few outfits in Emily's small suitcase.

"No Momma, I can do it." He replied as he zipped his suitcase and pulled it to the door.

"Sam? Are you ready to go?" Jules asked as she pulled 2 suitcases to the doors.

"Jules? Are you bringing enough stuff!?" He yelled as he saw her dragging loads to her jeep. "And yeah, I'm ready."

Jules laughed at his comments.

"Okay sweetie lets go." She said as she came back in a lifted Emily into her arms and Sam walked Sam to her jeep.

_On the way to the beach._

"Sam. Im really excited about this week." She said as she smiled and took his hand in hers, the other on the wheel of the car.

"Me too baby." He said as he watched the cars pass by them.

After hours of driving the kids in the backseat were completely passed out, as they arrived at the hotel. Once they checked in, Sam and Jules led their family tot heir room where they began to unpack.

"Who wants to hit the pool!?" Sam yelled as Jules handed him the kid's swimsuits.

As he helped Sammie and Emily get changed, Jules walked by whispering, "So do I get to se you in a bathing suit?"

"I heard that." He answered. "And only if I get to see you." He smiled as he kissed her passionately.

"Well of course," she said as she reached into her suitcase and grabbed a bikini top and bottom as she touched his cheek on the way to their separate bedroom as part of the suite.

The kids sat in their room as their mom re-entered in a bathing suit top and shorts over the bottom.

She then lifted Emily from the bed and took Sammie's hand as Sam followed behind in his swim suit.

"Im liking that look on you." She said as they entered the elevator.

"Me too. You look amazing." He said as he felt her feeling his chest.

After about an hour and a half of swimming, the family headed back up to the hotel room where they put Sammie and Emily in bed.

"They're asleep, finally." Sam said as he returned to their bedroom where he saw Jules still in her wet bathing suit, sitting in the chair to the side.

"Im going to get a shower, wanna join?" Jules said as she slowly rose to her feet, placing her hand on his shoulder winking at him.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't want to sleep next to you smelling like chlorine, would I?" He said as she wrapped his arms around her and lifted her around his waist. She laughed as she felt free with Sam.

They hopped out of the shower, wrapped in white hotel towels. "Shhh, the kids are sleeping." She said to Sam in a hushed tone.

Sam gasped. "Oh no you didn't just tell me to be quiet! Come here!" He joked as he chased her to their bedroom of the suite and lifted her in his arms kissing her.

"Sam!" She said as he tickled her down on the bed.

"Jules, you told me to be quiet!" he joked as he stood over her, kissing her as she laid on the bed, a towel draped over her body. Her brown, wet wavy hair dropped along the pillow as he rolled beside her.

"Jules, we wont be having another baby from this will we?" He joked as she rolled over on him.

"No baby." She said before she pressed her lips against his.

"Damn Jules, you smell good." Sam said as he felt her nestle her head in his neck.

"So do you." She said, kissing his neck.

"Sam?" Jules asked as she lifted her head.

"What's wrong baby? Am I hurting you?" Sam asked as he pulled back.

"No, Don't stop." She said pulling him towards her, placing her lips back on his.

"What would do if I ever got hurt at work?" She asked curiously, keeping her lips on his to avoid a shocking expression coming from his face.

"I would die. Why do you ask?" He asked as he followed her wishes and didn't pull away.

"I was just wondering, don't worry about it." She answered while holding his chest tightly, then wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Sam." Jules said as stroked his side.

"I love you too baby, I love you." He replied as he pulled a cover over her, kissing her neck.

_The next morning._

"Sam. Sam?" Jules whispered as she touched his cheek, trying to wake him up to get dressed and ready before the kids woke up.

"Yeah, Im up, Im up." He said quietly, kissing her before she could say another word.

"Baby, you might want to get dressed before the kids wake up."

"Do we have to?" He asked like a little kid while he stroked her hair.

"Sam. As much as I don't want you to get dressed, I think you might want to!" She joked as she stood up, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Well, I will. But you don't have to. You're fine the way you are." Sam replied following her over to the drawer she had thrown everything from her suitcases in.

"How about this bathingsuit!" He said handing her a small lace bra.

"Sam. Sweetie. That's a bra." She answered laughing at his sarcasm.

"Well, same concept." He said as he opened the drawer beneath hers to get a swimsuit.

"Maw-mmy?" A voice cried from the other room.

"Sam. That's Emily crying. You wanna go get her?" She asked as she saw he was already dressed.

"Sure thing." He said as she headed into the other room to get her.

"Hey Emily, you ready for the beach?" He asked as he pulled her from bed, carrying her to find a bathingsuit for their first day on the actual beach.

Then Sammie finally woke and wondered after them.

The sun rose and they hiked the stairs down to the beach.

"Woah." Jules said as she laid back on a towel next to Sam. Emily and Sammie were next to her building a sand castle. "Its really hot out today. Sam. I think it's all your fault, maybe you should go in so we can all cool down and enjoy the beach."

"Hey whats that supposed- ohhh. I get it." Sam replied, holding her tan waist. "In that case, Im staying right here."

"Daddy! Can we go swim?" Sammie asked as he tapped Sam's shoulder.

"Sure buddy." He said taking Sammie's hand and carrying Emily in his arms as he looked back to see Jules reclining into the sand to tan. She watched as she saw for the first time what a great father Sam truly was.

**Yeah, I know it was a bit rushed. Oh well. Tell me what you think. I should have another part posted today. A little more Sam and Jules action for you 3 haha**


	27. Vacation Part 2

**This is part two of the Braddock family vacation. Enjoy. **

"Sammie? Are you ready yet?" Sam asked as he walked into the kid's half of the suite.

"Daddy, I don't get this." Sammie answered, confused at how to tie his tie for the fancy dinner they were going to have that night.

"Don't worry buddy. I never got these either. I still don't." He then yelled. "Jules!"

"Wha- hat?" She said as she walked in wearing a robe as she did her hair and make-up.

"Will you tie our ties?" Sam replied, embarrassed.

"Sam, are you telling me you still don't get how to tie a tie?"

Sam nodded as she headed towards them, flipping their ties in every which way until they were perfect.

"Hold on, let me finish getting ready. Sam, go help Emily." She said as she walked back to the bathroom where she had hair products and make up spread all across the counter.

After about 20 minutes Jules came from the bathroom.

"Sam I'm-"

"Damn Jules." He said coming towards her as she stood before him wearing a tight, bright red dress embellished with crystal-like stones, her hair draped over her shoulders soflty.

"Sam-" She tried once more but was interrupted by Sam's lips pressing against hers.

"Im ready." She said very quickly before he interrupted once more, he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready Sammie? Emily?" She asked as she lifted Emily from her bed. "Let's go."

"Reservations for Braddock, under the SRU." Sam said as he raised his badge at the hostess, since he made the reservations through the SRU.

"Here's your table." The hostess led them as they all sat down.

After an hour of eating fine meals, drinking wine, and the occasional classy kiss by Sam, they decided to head back to the hotel.

"Come here sweetie." Jules said as she carried Emily onto the elevator and Sam followed behind holding Sammie's hand.

"Okay Jules. Let's get these tired kids to bed." He said as he unlocked the hotel room door and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Daddy, Im tired." Sammie said as Sam placed him on his bed, starting to remove his tie.

"I know buddy, you need to get some sleep." Sam replied.

"Jules, wait up for me. I'll get them put in bed, you go get some drinks started."

She nodded in return, smiling as she looked back at the wonderful father Sam has become.

After 20 minutes of trying to get the kids to sleep, Jules walked into their room once more and sat beside Emily on her bed.

"Sweetheart, you have to get some sleep." She stated as she saw the sleepy eyes of her daughter.

"I'll be right back." Sam whispered as Sammie dozed off, leaving Jules beside her daughter who just couldn't fall asleep.

Jules nodded in return as she saw him leave the room. She then did something she had never done before in front of anyone in her family, it was a hidden passion of hers.

_Got so scared it made me cry. _

_Life took me for a ride. _

_Got so scared it made me laugh. _

_Tickled my pride._

She brushed her knuckles against her daughter's cheek.

_Now I'm dancing in-between, cause I got nowhere to hide._

_Romancing the seams of my battered up insides._

Sam came to the door. He heard a beautiful voice coming from the room. As he peeked through the crack in the door, he saw his wife singing for the first time.

"Jules." He said to himself as a short tear dropped from the soft sounds of her voice.

She sat up from the bed Emily was now asleep in. Taking a breath from the first time she had sang to anyone in years.

Sam turned back to the bedroom so she didn't think he had heard her.

"Hey baby." He said handing her a glass of wine, she was still in her dress she had on earlier.

"Thanks." She said kissing him, then winking.

"You want anymore." He said, one hand on his glass, and one hand on her waist.

"No Baby, but I do want you." She said, a flirt smile on her face as she placed her glass of wine on the table beside them, and took his from his hand to set it beside her.

She grabbed his tie and slipped it from its loose knot. His suit jacket was thrown behind his on the floor as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Jules. I love how you always do this." Sam spoke in a rough voice.

"I know you do." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

The rolled from one side of the bed to another and after 5 minutes her dress was on the floor.

"Damn Jules." He said as he stroked the inside of her arm. She smiled as she pulled him back close to her.

Later that night, well early the next morning, they laid there covered by a single blanket, and only a single blanket.

Jules laid wide awake, her body wrapped tightly by Sam, his head on her shoulder.

"Sam?" She mumbled quietly. No answer.

"Sam?"

"Hmm? Yeah Jules?" He said still half asleep.

"Sam, I could have never done this alone." She said as she felt his hand graze up her back.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled her hair back to see her face.

"Remember, remember that day?" She asked. "Remember that day that you came with me to the doctor for the first time?"

"Yeah Jules, I remember." He answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, remember how I told you I could do this alone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I changed my mind. There was no way I could do this alone."

"That's okay Jules. You arent supposed to do this alone." He said as he remembered her singing to Emily earlier.

She smiled as she turned to face him.

"Sam Braddock. I love you with all my heart."

"Julianna Callaghan Braddock. You are the girl of my dreams." He said as he took the necklace he had given her a while back that was around her neck and smoothed it through his fingers.

"Dreams? Sam, you are living that dream then."

"I know, and loving every second of it. I love you." Sam replied.

"Jules." He said holding on to her, waiting for a shocking response of what he was going to ask. "What's the name of that song?"

"What song?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The song you were- "

"Sam." She said in a stern but quiet voice. "It's nothing."

"I loved it. Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"

"I don't know. It's always been just a personal thing of mine. I called in Dancing In-Between by the way."

"You wrote that?! When?" Sam asked as he rolled to his shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Yeah. I wrote it when- um- I wrote it when- when I first got pregnant. That day when you told me we would do this together, and I was still trying to decide what to do."

"Jules, Its beautiful. Just like you." Sam said as he moved his hand back to her bare chest to feel the cold metal of her necklace. She smiled as his warm hands moved close to her neck. "Jules, would you ever-"

He paused.

"Would I ever what?" She asked as she held his free hand close to her lips.

"Nevermind." He said as he let her kiss the tips of his fingers.

"Tell me! Or these _fun_ nights will just somehow disappear!" She threatened him.

"Well, baby. I think that would just be your loss!" He joked back.

"Yeah, you're right. Scratch that idea. But please tell me, ask me." She pleaded.

"I was just wondering if you- if- you- if you would ever sing to me." He said shyly, knowing she would say no way in hell.

"Sam." She said in a soft but stern voice.

"Yeah, I figured. Don't worry about it."

"No, Sam. I would love to sing to you. All of my songs are about you anyways." She said as she smiled shyly.

"I want to hear it again, the one you sang to Emily. It was great. Your voice, its beautiful." He said as he stroked her thick brown hair.

She went into the chorus, Sam laid next to her, but wrapped her in his arms, cradling her under the covers as he head was nestled into his neck while she sang softly into his ear.

_Now I'm dancing in-between, cause I got nowhere to hide._

He held her closer as if he were protecting her.

_Romancing the seams of my battered up insides._

Between lines she would kiss his neck where he face was comfortably planted.

"Jules. You're amazing." Sam said as he ran his fingers down her back.

She took a breath. "Sam, Its 3 am. Maybe we should get some sleep for the ride home tomorrow, well… today."

She tried to pull away to get to sleep but Sam pulled her back in.

"Jules, don't move." He held her tightly. "I like this. Now get some sleep."

She sighed as she placed her head back into his neck. "I like this too." She said as she dozed off, Sam's warmth keeping her smiling in her sleep.

**I hope you liked it! I have been thinking about this one all afternoon and night. I finally finished it! :D Review please!**


	28. Unexpecting

**So I hope yall have enjoyed the past few new chapters! Well, am having to majorly keep this pushed forward, because there is a pretty intense story line I want to get started on in this fanfic and you should start seeing it within the next chapters :D **

**Enjoy.**

_**8 weeks after their week off of work ended.**_

"Uh! Uh!" Jules exerted as she hit the punching bag as she worked out with the rest of the team.

"Damn Jules, what did Sam do now?" Ed joked as he saw her punching the life out of the hard object.

Sam laughed back, "I know I didn't do anything!"

"Nah, Im okay. Just a bit stressed, and not feeling too great." She said as she took the gloves off of her small hands and walked back to her locker room.

"Hey Sam-onite. You might want to go check on your lady." Ed said as he threw each guy a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I will in a bit. She always gets mad if I bother her with curiosity when she's not in the best mood." Sam said as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Wordy replied as he sat up on the weight bench. "Whenever Shelly is mad… man you don't want to come within 30 feet of her! I love her, but dang, I have to have my nights with the guys when she's bloated and bitchy!"

Ed laughed, "I know what you mean! I'll leave in the morning, and I'll come home 12 hours later and she will find something to go crazy about!"

"Yeah." Spike commented, then all of a sudden a complete silence dawned over the group as they turned their heads towards him.

"Um, Spike. Who would you be talking about?" Lou asked as he stopped the treadmill.

"Uh, My mom. She always gets like that!" Spike said as the guys bursted out laughing.

"Okay Spike, a word of advice… next time she gets like that, you and your mom should sit down an discuss your feelings, then you could eat some ice cream and watch a chick flick!" Ed replied.

"Well Im gonna go check on my sexy sniper chick." Sam said as he stood from the stationary bike he was riding and took a sip of water.

"Uh oh! Well, you two better not take to long, I know where her keys are!" Ed yelled as Sam made his way down the hall.

"Okay Ed!" Sam yelled, laughing back.

Sam knocked on the door. "Hey Jules. Jules open up." He said as he opened the door slowly, realizing it was unlocked.

"Hey baby. Are you okay?" Sam asked as he entered to find Jules sitting on the bench in her locker room wearing a wet towel as she had just gotten a shower.

"Yeah. Im fine."

"Jules, you're always fine. You can trust me on that one!" He tried to crack a joke, but no smile came to her face.

"No really, I'm good. Don't worry about me."

"Well, you're that too." He commented once more trying to make just one more joke. "Jules. Whats wrong? Im your husband, you have to tell me these things."

"Sam." She tried to start a sentence, but hesitated.

"Come on Jules, tell me."

"Well. Remember that night, you know, at the hotel, after the pool." Jules said shyly.

"Yeah, of course I remember, do you think I would forget that?!" He said smiling, trying to lighten up the mood a bit as he stroked her moist back.

"Well, remember what you asked me."

Sam looked at her confused, only remembering the good parts of that night.

"Come on Sam, don't make me say it." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait, Jules. Are you-"

She nodded as he took her into a huge hug, holding her tightly.

_**The guys were crowded around her door, trying to see something they new had to be funny, but what they saw and heard took them back as they peeked through the crack left open in the doorway.**_

"Sam, I can't do this again! I just can't!" She cried as Sam rocked her back and forth in a big hug.

"Jules, it's okay, we'll figure it out, it's okay baby, it's okay." He said as he pulled her into a cradle in his lap, her head rested on his chest.

"Sam, I didn't want to tell you, but today I have felt awful and I needed someone to tell."

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything." He said kissing her forehead.

_**The guys watched from the door, backing away slightly to give the two their privacy.**_

"Sam, Im so sorry. It's my fault, this time it really is. I told you I was protected from this, and I- I- I I'm just really sorry!" She cried out as she grabbed the neck of his tank top he had been working out in all morning.

"Jules, it's okay. But we have to decide what to do. Do you want to keep it?" He asked quietly as he stroked through her wet hair.

"Sam, I can't terminate. I just can't, I'm not able to do that."

"Yeah, I knew you would say that."

"Well, then I guess we need to start getting some kind of medical help. You need to go back to the doctor…. Again."

_**Outside the door the guys were peeled on what was happening inside her locker room, but then Greg approached them.**_

"What do you think you're doing?" Greg asked as he saw his team spying on what he thought was Jules alone.

"Sam's in there. Something's wrong with Jules. She just told him she's-" Ed paused as he held back his words, trying so seem more respectful as he stepped away from the door.

"Is she?" Greg asked, as he knew exactly what was going on.

The guys all nodded, their heads low, but short smiles appeared on their faces.

"Is she happy?" Greg asked as he took a peek through the door.

Wordy shook his head, as he knew Greg saw her crying and being held tightly by Sam.

_**The emotions in the locker room began to ease as Jules felt more comfortable now that Sam knew.**_

"Sam, you know how I get whenever this starts up. I can't stand it. Even after going through this twice, Im still scared, nothing can take that away." She said as she dropped her head against his chest once more.

"Jules, don't worry. I'll be by your side for the third baby, to the 20th, we can be like one of those families with a million kids!" He smiled as she looked up at him while rolling her eyes.

"Don't you dare be getting any crazy ideas!" She joked softly.

"Awe. I was looking forward to that!" he joked back as she kissed him and stroked his cheek.

_**The guys continued to watch, as they knew they had to support their teammate through all the rough times in her life, even though they knew Sam could take care of it.**_

"Well, sweetheart why don't you get dressed and we can go home and discuss this." Sam said to her as she lifted from his lap.

"But Sam, our shift isn't over."

"Fine, then you get dressed and hang out in here. I'll tell the guys you weren't feeling good." He said as he lifted her chin, which was about a foot shorter than his, and kissed her, stroking her bare back at the same time. "I love you Jules." He continued as he patted her back and headed for the door.

_**The guys dove back into the hallway although they knew Sam knew they were listening in the whole time.**_

"Is she okay?" Ed asked as Sam went past him.

"Well, I guess you guys heard." He said, the whole team bunch together watching him walk past.

They each gave off a small nod.

"Well, Sam if there is anything we can ever do to help, just ask." Greg added.

"Yeah, I don't know why she gets like this though. She's a great mom, she wont except that. She's the kind of girl that could take three kids. I just think every time this situation happens, it just kinda scares the hell out of her." Sam explained as he headed to get a bottle of water to take to her. "She's gonna hang out in her room for a bit."

"Okay, that's fine Sam, you can sty with her if you need to."

"Thanks Sarge." He said as he entered her locker room.

"Sam. Thanks, thanks for all you do. I _think_ I can do this, but as usual, I am going to need you by my side." She said grabbing the hem of his shirt and kissing him gently.

"Sure thing baby, I would never leave you. You're my dream girl remember." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her as they looked at themselves caught in a tight hug through the mirror.

"We'll do this together like always." He continued as he watched the reflection of them standing so close together, and he couldn't wait until he could see her pregnancy show. "You know, I thin you look beautiful when you're pregnant, I don't see why women make such a big deal out of it." He continued as he placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her gently.

**Okay… so you may know the direction im taking this, but don't worry… Im throwing in a twist. I hope you enjoy the new plot :D haha. Review please.**


	29. Due For Disaster

**Okay, so maybe this one is a little long, but its 4 am, and I have nothing better to do… So I put everything into one chapter! HAHAHAH. This is a pretty sad chapter... have a tissue ready :/**

_**As months passed, Jules grew, knowing the fact she was expecting yet another baby.**_

"Hey sweetie." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen to see his wife leaning against the counter, now past 8 1/2 months pregnant, and ready to have the baby.

"Hey Sam." She said as she approached him and kissed him, he was holding his bad ready to go off to work. "You be careful now, I better not get any calls about my husband being held hostage!" She joked as she walked him out to the driveway.

"You too baby. If you need me, or you don't feel right, you just call me. So what are going to do today anyways?" He asked as he started the car.

"I was thinking about running a few small errands like the bank and a few groceries. Im gonna let Sammie and Emily go to daycare for the day to see their friends since they haven't been in a few weeks since I stayed home every single day. I sure do miss being with you though." She explained as she kissed him.

"That sounds good sweetie, just call me later on, or I'll check in on you later." Sam said as he closed the door and waved.

She headed back in the house to get Sammie and Emily ready for the day.

After dropping the off, she headed out to do the normal daily errands she so desperately needed to do.

_At the station, Sam was carrying out his daily routine of working out with the team until they got a call._

"So Sam, how's Jules?" Spike asked as he ran on the treadmill.

"She's great… huge and adorable, but great." He joked as he lifted weights in each hand.

"Wow, I remember when my wife was pregnant. She was always mad when I would make a comment about food, she would think I forgot she was pregnant and I was teasing her weight!" Ed said as he thought back to when they were expecting his son Clark.

"Yeah, well every time she is pregnant, she always tries to go out and do things and I just wish she would stay put, just for me to be calm and not have to worry about if she's okay." Sam added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have to keep Shelly locked up or she will be out buying new clothes and stuff for the baby. Women!" Wordy joked back.

The guys laughed in return.

"hey Guys, I'll be right back, Im gonna go call Jules just to make sure everything is okay." Sam said as he grabbed a water and his blackberry and headed into the hallway.

_Ring Ring._

Jules was driving down the main highway, as she heard her phone ring.

"Hey Baby." Sam said into the phone as he sensed her pick up. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey sweetie, Im fine. He just kicked." She said, knowing it was a boy from a past ultrasound.

"Well, tell my boy to hold still so you can drive!" He said worried about her driving being so close to her due date.

She laughed as she kept one hand on the wheel and one on her phone.

"Umph." She said as she felt what almost felt like a contraction.

"Jules? Are you okay?" Sam asked as he heard her breathing heavy.

"Yeah, Im fine. I think it was just him kicking." She answered as she took hr hand from the wheel at the stoplight to grab her stomach.

"Jules, go home. Go lay down, please, I can't focus unless I know you are okay."

"Sam! Im fine!" She insisted.

"Hey, Sam let me talk to her." She could hear Ed say as he approached Sam. He then handed the phone to him.

"Hey Jules! Its Edward." He joked.

"Well Ed of course I know its you! So whats up." She asked as she followed a line of stopped traffic on her way home.

"Well, Just wanted to say hey to our, what was it Sam? Didn't you say huge and adorable? Jules." He joked as it brought a smile to her face to know that Sam was thinking about her. "Thanks Ed." She said as Sam got back on the phone.

"Okay Jules, go home, go to sleep, I will call you later. I love you." Sam said, trying to get her to hang up and get to where she could lay down.

"Bye sweetie, I love you too." She said as she ended the call.

After about 15 minutes of driving, trying to make her way through the thick, crowded traffic jam, she felt a sudden pain rush through her stomach, she was sure it was some kin of cramp or contraction.

"I have got to get home." She thought as she felt the pain come again, she wanted to call Sam, but she knew it would distract her, just as the pain was.

The traffic was backed up, she was moving at about 10 mph as cars were honking and beeping from every direction.

Then all of a sudden a horrible pain pushed through her body. "Damn!" She yelled as the pain hit harshly and she noticed her water had broke, but at that exact second a completely shocking scene formed before her eyes.

The cars in front of her were stopped. As she felt her water break, she leaned forward, as though she was grabbing the pain. As she leaned forward she couldn't see the cars ahead of her, and she pushed onto the gas. Her jeep went at full speed, hitting the rear of the car in front of her's, but at the same time the car beside her tried to pull over, them impact causing her jeep to flip into the median. The jeep rolled twice, stopping upside down. The fact that the jeep was topless left her body at full risk of being hurt in the rolling.

Drivers from nearby cars rushed over to the scene where they could see her buried in the rubble where the hood of the car had compacted against the side, trapping her inside.

As emergency rescue crews showed up she could hardly see, much less bear the pain in her stomach. She felt herself go unconscious as she was lifted out of the pile of smashed metal by the fire fighters and medics. She could hear what was going on though.

"We have a pregnant female, mid 30's, heavy impact to the abdomen and head." A medic said over the radio to the hospital.

"Someone find some kind of phone number in the vehicle, see if you can find a phone." A police officer said as they dug through the rubble and found her phone and wallet thrown from her purse to the floor of the driver's seat.

"Oh my gosh." The officer yelled as he saw her badge number card in her wallet. "This is Constable Julianna Braddock, She is with the SRU Team One." He continued, knowing exactly who to contact, but he then checked her Blackberry to find Sam's number at the top of her contacts.

She was rushed to the hospital, still unconscious, still alone.

_Ring Ring._

Sam's phone rang as he opened his locker doors, while holding some meaningless conversation. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He said into the phone as the guys joked around in the background.

"Hello this is Doctor Abigail Stevens from St. Simon's hospital."

Sam's heart was racing as he heard the serious tone in the doctor's voice.

"Are you related to a Julianna Braddock?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, yes she's my wife." Sam said as he could feel the intensity in his chest rising.

"Your wife was in a serious car crash about a half an hour ago. She is in stable condition, and she just woke up from a unconscious state. Now, a OB/GYN is with her now assessing the baby. The second she woke up, she asked for you, so I told her I would get you down here."

"I'll- I'll- '' he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, "Tell her I coming, she doesn't like to be alone."

"Okay, She's in the Trauma Center, 2nd floor."

"Thank you." He said as he quickly slammed his locker as tear fell from his eyes.

"Braddock?" Ed asked as he saw Sam starting to cry as he threw his things into his bag. He bolted through the doorway, not saying a word. Ed chased after him.

"Sam!" He yelled as all the other guys followed.

"Ed, Jules- Jules- She's- I gotta go!" He yelled as he slammed the door, running to his car, Ed sprinting towards him.

"Sam, take a truck!" He yelled as he threw a set of keys from his back pocket at him, knowing he could use the lights as a way to make it faster, even though Ed had no clue of the situation.

"Thanks Ed." Sam ran to the garage and pulled out, the sirens and lights going.

The whole way there, tears flooded from his eyes, knowing what he would hear when he arrived would kill him.

_**At the station.**_

"Hey boys look at this!" Greg yelled as he saw the breaking news appear on the TV screen.

"Oh my gosh!" Lou yelled as he recognized the totaled car.

"Guys, that's- that's- Jules' car!" Ed yelled as the he turned up the volume to hear what happened.

The reporter spoke. " A pregnant female registered as Constable Julianna Braddock with the Police Strategic Response Unit here in Toronto was driving, and her car flipped multiple times the reason is unknown at the time and seeing as the vehicle was a topless Jeep, the impact was very heavy. The victim is in the hospital, and her and the unborn child's condition is unknown."

"Boss." Wordy said as the team was taken back by what they just heard.

"We have to find out where she is." Spike said.

"No, not yet. She needs to be with Sam. Let her be with him. Please guys. Let her know that she has a true family." Greg said as his eyes began to water. "We can check in soon, just give her time alone."

"But Sarge-" Lou attempted.

"He's right." Ed said as they all pled onto the couches listening to the rest of the information the news could tell them.

_**Sam ran into the hospital at light speed, running the stairs, as he couldn't even wait for the elevator.**_

"I'm trying to find Julianna Braddock, just brought in." He said to the nurse at the desk.

"Hello, Im Dr. Stevens, I spoke to you on the phone." A lady approached him.

"Is she okay? What about-" Sam rushed through his questions.

The doctor shook her head low. "She will be fine, I just think she needs you right now, she can be discharged in a few hours once we perform the stillbirth procedures."

A tear came from his eyes.

"Room 209, She looks a bit banged up, but I think it doesn't look as bad as she feels, go ahead and be with her, I will be there in a bit to get this finished up." The doctor said, seeing the shocked look on his face.

He ran through the hall as he finally found her room.

"Oh Sam, please don't say I told you so." She said as she saw his face in the doorway.

"Jules." He walked in slowly and quietly, seeing her balled up and sweating with tears.

She didnt respond, all he could hear was the weeping sounds as she felt her stomach.

"Sweetheart, It's okay, It's okay." He cried as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Sam I- I- I was ready, my water broke." She cried, as she couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked as she took his hand tightly.

"When I felt it, I accidentally hit the gas and it was all awful from there." She cried as she stroked the palm of his hand.

"Your fine Jules."

"Sam, I killed the baby, I should have listened to you."

"No Jules, No." He tried to comfort her.

"Sam, I was actually happy to have another baby. I wanted this, but I had to ruin it!" She screamed and cried, then hit herself in the head.

"Hey Jules! Stop it!" Sam yelled at her, grabbing her hands. "Don't! Don't hit yourself! This was an accident! We have Sammie and Emily. Its okay Jules, Its okay."

She broke down crying, draping her arms over his shoulders as he leaned over next to her. After about 15 minutes of complete silence, the doctor returned.

"Julianna, Are you ready to get this over with?" She asked as she saw the traumatized look her face. Jules dropped her head as she looked to Sam for comfort. "I was so close, hours away. Hours!" She cried out as Sam wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay sweetie, Its okay.

The doctor stood beside her bed as she watched the bond Sam had with Jules. "Mrs. Braddock, your husband can come if you like." She began to explain the procedure. "You had a stillbirth, where the baby didn't make it through the first part of labor. We are just going to perform a C-section, then we can discuss what happens after that."

The thought of delivering a baby that she wouldn't even get to raise and love killed Jules on the inside.

"Would you like for Sam to come?" The doctor asked as they began to make her more comfortable for the surgery. Jules nodded as Sam stroked her cheek, feeling the tears that still rolled down her face.

Once they arrived at the Operating Room, Sam put on the sterile hat, mask, and suit over his clothes, and rejoined Jules by her side.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be here hours from now, holding a newborn son." She cried as she took Sam's hand.

"Do you think it would be easier for you if we put you under while we did the procedure?" The doctor asked as she saw the pain and fear in Jules' bruised eyes.

Sam nodded to Jules, "I think it would be best sweetie." He said holding her hands tightly ,"I'll be right here when you wake up. Just relax." He saw the same look in her eyes that the doctor saw as he nodded to the doctor to start the anesthesia.

He watched as her tear-filled eyes faded away after only a minute. As she began to fall asleep he cam close to her and whispered, "I love you Jules.", into her ear.

**Im sorry for the depressing nature of this chapter… I just had to find a way to get something different going in this Fan Fic. Please don't write reviews saying how mean this was or anything, so If you want to write a review, either make it a nice one, or focus on the quality of the writing please. Thanks. Another chater should be up tomorrow, I hope you liked this one.**


	30. Guilt and Grief

**So, I am reeaaalllyyy sorry about the last chapter. I hope you forgive me =) **

**Well, Im gonna try to make things get better so don't scorpio me yet! **

**Enjoy.**

"Jules, Jules its over. You're okay." Sam spoke softly as he walked out of the operating room and to recovery with the doctors and nurses as Jules slept soundly under anesthesia. He knew she couldn't respond, but he just wanted to get the thought of his chest.

Sam sat beside her bed in the recovery room for about 30 minutes until she woke up.

"Sam." She spoke as her eyelids fluttered to see the dimmed lights of the recovery room.

"Hey sweetheart." He said as he jumped to his feet and kissed her forehead.

"Sam, I cant believe this, I just cant believe what happened." She said as tears clouded her eyes.

"Its okay. You're okay, Jules, that's what matters." He said, stroking her hair that had been pulled back for the surgery. "they said you will be here for a few more hours in recovery, then they said they actually want you to stay the night to be sure the wreck didn't cause any other problems.

She shook her head slowly and low. "Where's Sammie and Emily? They don't need to know yet Sam, how do I tell them?" She cried as she felt the bruise on her face tighten.

"They are still at daycare, and we will figure this out." He kissed her forehead once more.

"Ouch." She groaned as the unbearable pain from the car crash plus the painful, physically and mentally, surgery.

"Jules, you need to stay still." He said, positioning her shoulders evenly.

Once Jules got into a private room, Sam sat at her bedside, watching the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Mr. Braddock." The doctor whispered from the door.

"Hey Jules, I'll be right back." He said caressing her cheek as he stood up.

"Mr. Braddock, I would jut like to talk to you about how we are supposed to take things from here, and I didn't think she should have to hear this in the state she is at the moment, plus the medication she is on right now will make her overly emotional, so we cant talk to her later." The doctor then began to explain in a soft, caring voice, the procedures they have to go through in this situation.

_Sorry, but I just couldn't make a conversation of this procedure, even though I did a bit of research on it. I can't post it because I don't want to get scorpio-ed by readers for religious, political, etc. purposes. Thanks for understanding =) _

"I would also like to start her on another pain medication for a few hours, and it will definitely make her sleep. I want to do this because of the pain from the accident, and the surgery." The doctor said as she already saw Sam fully crying.

He nodded as he dabbed a tissue to his eyes.

"So, if you need to talk to her for a bit, I wanted to get a IV started in about 30 minutes." The doctor stated before Sam nodded and she walked away to give them privacy.

"Hey baby. The doctor wants to give you a medicine to get the pain to go away for a bit, and she said it will put you to sleep."

"Sam, I just want to know you are here. This is scaring the hell out of me. I will only let them knock me out if I know you are going to be here."

"Of course I will. I wont leave, I promise." He said taking her hand tightly. "And don't worry, I will figure out something for Sammie and Emily."

"Yeah, I don't want them to see me like this. So what did the doctor say to you?" She asked as her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Nothing Jules. We can talk about it later. I love you sweetheart." He said as he saw the doctor heading towards her room.

"Mrs. Braddock. I would like to go ahead and start that IV if that's okay." The doctor asked as she stood beside her bed, seeing the pain in both of their eyes.

Jules nodded, cringing at the pain.

"Sam. Stay here. Please." Jules said, waiting for his hand to meet hers once again.

"Okay sweetheart, Its going to be okay, I will be right here the whole time.

Dr. Stevens smiled as she saw the connection they had, as Jules' cloudy eyes faded away as the medicine moved through her blood stream.

"I'll check in soon to make sure its working on the pain." She said as she headed to the door.

"Hey, wait up. Can she- Can she hear me?" Sam asked softly.

The doctor nodded as she saw a small smile appear on Sam's face. She closed the door behind her.

"Jules. Hey sweetheart, I hope you can hear me and I'm not just talking to myself." He said as he stroked her stomach, being careful for the painful spots.

"I love you Jules, and we are going to get through this. We have gone through some very tough times in each of our lives, but we have gotten through them together." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Im going to call Greg, because I left in a hurry and the guys seemed really worried."

He dialed his cell phone, waiting for an answer.

"Hey Sam. We saw- we saw what happened, its all over the news." Greg said in a soft voice. "We are all really sorry. Do you guys want us there or not, we decided to wait to give you two time."

"Yeah, its been rough, the doctor put her on heavy pain killers to put her to sleep. I think she wants you guys here, she just asked for Sammie and Emily not to see her like this." Sam stated in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry about the kids, Wordy has it all taken care of. He got a spare key from Jules' locker room and he took the kids to get them a few things from your house. I am about to head over there, the others said they will come in a bit, just to let her sleep. Would that work?" Greg explained.

"Yeah Sarge, thanks. And tell Wordy thanks too. Boss, I really don't know what to do. Jules is in complete shock. She's already started blaming herself. I think she needs another 'family' figure, like you."

"I'm on my way, you just stay with her."

"Thanks Sarge."

Sam hung up the phone and came towards his wife sleeping soundly. He placed his hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat, which was monitored by every beep the machine gave off. He then spoke softly saying, "We will get through this together."

**Well, this chapter was more of just a way to add on… Im not sure how I want to tell the kids yet, I need to do more research. So, review please ******


	31. Things Will Get Better

**HEY!!!!! Yeah… So I haven't written this fic in a long time. Haha. But this chapter is being written and posted for Chachakid….So….I BETTER not get any killer kangaroos when I don't update **_**Problems**_** :P haha—Send them to her house! Hahaha.**

**By the way, I kinda realized how crappy my writing was back then—hopefully its getting better—probably not. I have no idea. Haha.**

**Oh and I really don't even know whats going to happen in this chapter yet…so I guess we'll find out. (:**

**Enjoy.**

_A knock sounded from the door and it echoed through the hollow and blank hospital room. _

"Hey Boss." Sam whispered as he saw Greg walk in. "How is she?" He asked, placing his hand on his teammate's shoulder. Sam nodded, "She's—She's going to need help." Greg replied with a slow nod, "When do they think she'll wake up?" Sam shook his head, "The doctors said the medicine should wear off soon." Greg could tell Sam didn't want to speak. He sat down next to his teammate, silently, and watched as she twisted her fingers with his. Greg placed his hand on her shoulder, looking down as he did so.

----------

"Hey Jules." Sam whispered as she opened her eyes, "How are you?" He asked, standing up beside her and kissing her gently, she shook her head. "I know it's going to be rough Jules, but you're strong—things will get better." Greg added, making her realize he was there. "I think you two should talk." Sam suggested. Jules tugged at his fingers for a moment as he kissed her once more, "I'll be right back sweetie." He told her as she finally released his hand from hers. She smiled slightly as Greg came and stood beside her. "I can't believe this happened." She said as he short smile fell to a frown. "It's all my fault." Greg shook his head, "No—No sweetie—None of this is your fault, none of it at all." She continued to protest, "No—It's my damn fault, I was hours away!" Greg jerked both of her hands from her face as she started to hit herself again, "Jules—Jules, calm down!" She shook her head as tears raced down her cheeks, "I did this Boss." He bit his lip, "Jules—You did nothing wrong, nothing. Things happen in life, and we try to blame ourselves, blame others, but sometimes you cant, sometimes you just have to face the reality that accidents happen, and we cant change the outcome. You have two beautiful children that love you very much. DO you think want to see their mother hitting herself over something she didn't do? Jules, you can get through this, you're very strong." He said, holding her wrists tightly. He finally dropped them slowly beside her as blinded her vision.

She looked up at him, letting her tears fall down her cheeks, "Thanks Boss." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, how about I go get Sam, and you two can figure something out for the kids." Greg offered. She smiled, "Okay."

Sam came back into the room, kissing Jules gently as he sat down next to Greg. "I'll go pick them up if you want me to. Do you want them to be here?" Greg asked. Sam looked down to Jules, "Sweetie—Sammie thinks he's going to get to come see a new baby today—we need to tell him at least." Jules shook her head, "No—He won't understand, neither will Emily." Sam nodded, "We'll tell them in an easy way and then once they're older, if they ever ask about it, we'll know how to tell them." She nodded at his response.

"I'll go get them from Wordy's house for you." Greg smiled. "Thanks Boss." Sam replied, as Greg kissed Jules' forehead, and patted Sam's shoulder on his way out. "No problem." He commented. Once he was gone, Jules looked over to Sam as they both broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry Sam." She told him. He shook his head, "No—No sweetie—don't be sorry, you didn't cause this." She continued to protest but finally closed her eyes to calm down. "Get some sleep sweetie—we'll find a way to get through this together." He told her, stroking her cheek gently.

------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Sammie ran into the room, Greg was carrying Emily on his hip. "Shh." Sam told his son as he lifted him up around his waist. "Is Mommy okay?" He asked, seeing her asleep. He nodded, "Yeah sweetie—She's going to be okay, she's just sleeping." Sammie sat down in his father's lap as Emily sat in Greg's. "Daddy?" Sammie asked, Sam was afraid he knew what he was going to ask, "When do I get to see my baby brother?" Sam glanced at him for a moment, then Greg looked over to him. "Why don't we go get some jello from the cafeteria?" Greg suggested, reaching out for Sammie's hand. Both kids nodded. "Thanks" Sam mouthed as he watched the kids walk out so he could wake Jules up.

"Jules, Sweetie—wake up." He kissed her gently. She opened her eyes slowly. "Sweetie, the kids are here, Sarge took them to get some jello—we need to tell them when they get back." She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy!" Sammie yelled, running over to her bed, excited that she was awake. "Hey Sweetie." She said softly, as Sam lifted him up to the bed so he could hug her. She took him around his waist and placed him beside her as the bed sat up. "Maw-mee" Emily said quietly as Greg sat her on the other side of the bed.

"I'll get going so you guys can be alone." Greg said. Jules looked over to Sam, then to Greg, "Thank you." She said, "Thank you for all you have done." Greg smiled and nodded as he hugged each kid, kissed Jules on the cheek, and gave Sam a quick hug. He left the room with a smile on his face.

"So mommy, when can I see my baby brother?" Sammie asked. Jules looked over to Sam, knowing they had to tell the kids. "Come here." She said, hugging Sammie tightly as Sam took Emily to his hip. "Sweetie—." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Sammie asked. Sam placed his hand on his son's back, "Sweetie—Let mommy talk." Sammie nodded. "Sammie—your little brother—he—he past away." She told him with tears running down his cheeks. They both knew Sammie would be confused, and Emily didn't understand anything of what they were talking about. "When is he coming back?" Sammie asked. Sam and Jules both shook their heads. "He—He isn't Sammie." Sam responded. He still looked confused. "But sweetie, I have both my little ones right here, and we will get through this. I have you and your little sister, and we are a family. Sometimes things happen for a reason." She told him. He smiled and leaned over to hug her. She knew that in a few years the question may pop up again, but for now they could leave it at that. "I love you kids." She said, kissing them both, "You too big kid." She smiled, kissing Sam.

Things might be tough at the moment, but both she and Sam knew life would get better in the long run.

**Okay, so I finally updated this fic! Haha. All thanks to Chachakid. Hahahaha. Review Please!!!**


End file.
